tomarias mi mano?
by Yunuen-paisbrada
Summary: Amu es una chica realmente tierna en su interior, la típica chica del mundo de rosa, pero por sucesos mayores de su vida ella oculta su forma de ser siendo una chica la cual llaman "cool and spicy" los que la admiran de lejos, pero solo aquellos que viven en la oscuridad de la noche saben que Amu es conocida como la REYNA la mejor pandillera de la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

Amu es una chica realmente tierna en su interior, la típica chica del mundo de rosa, pero por sucesos mayores de su vida ella oculta su forma de ser siendo una chica la cual llaman "cool and spicy" los que la admiran de lejos, pero solo aquellos que viven en la oscuridad de la noche saben que Amu es conocida como la REYNA la mejor pandillera de la ciudad. Este es mi primer fanfiction, lean y diganme que opinan, tratare de publicar de forma periodica... pero por la escuela creo que solo seran los fines.


	2. mi vida diaria

_**Cap. 1 MIS ÁNGEL**_

Desperté como de costumbre en la mañana golpeando mi despertador al sonar tan fuerte (siempre despertaba de malas y el despertador no ayudaba mucho), mire la hora y aún faltaba una hora para entrar a clases, me levante, me bañe y me puse el uniforme con flojera, la escuela empezaba a las 7 pero los maestros siempre llegaban quince minutos después, baje las escaleras de mi casa mientras me ponía como podía la condenada corbata de mi uniforme; el cual consistía de una falda roja, una camisa blanca, un saco negro y por último la cochina corbata, que dejaba normalmente a medio poner con tres botones sin poner de la camisa, el saco nunca lo usaba, en cambio me llevaba una chamara negra que tenía orejas de gato en la gorra y siempre la tenía con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos ya que me molestaban las mangas; de todas formas, una vez en la parte de abajo de mi casa me puse a preparar mi desayuno y algo para comer en la escuela, una vez desayunada, lavado mis dientes y guardado todas mis cosas de la escuela, salí de mi casa en donde técnicamente vivía sola.

Una vez sentada en mi lugar, en el salón de clases obviamente, me puse a mirar por la ventana esperando ver los colores naranjas y amarillos que me mostraban los amaneceres que me relajaban cada vez que los veía; era una suerte estar en el cuarto piso del edificio ya que era el mejor lugar para verlos.

Aunque mi tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que el maestro llego para empezar a tomarnos lista, pero yo no preste atención hasta que escuche mi nombre.

-Amu Hinamori – dijo el profesor

Presente – conteste yo con flojera.

Al parecer la "REYNA" si habla – dijo un compañero de salón de nombre… espera cómo se llamaba?

Dejando eso de lado era cierto, en la escuela soy llamada la "reyna" por algunas personas mientras que otras me idolatran llamándome "cool and spicy", gracias a eso no me junto ni hablo con nadie, soy lo que se conoce como una marginada, ya que no entre en ningún grupo social de la escuela pues los consideraba demasiado molesto. No soy una persona con mucha paciencia pero mis compañeros que me llamaban la REYNA no merecían ni siquiera mi atención ya que incluso verlo era aburrido, era el típico intento de chico malo que más bien parecía que se había ido a revolcar en la tierra para terminar con el uniforme tan sucio y roto como lo traían, era molesto incluso escuchar sus voces que parecía haberse quedado en el estado de cambio, lo cual los hacía más irritantes, pero había una cosa que no entendía de ellos, ¿cómo es que ellos sabían de mi apodo de la calle?... no lo entendía ni tampoco tenía la suficiente curiosidad como para querer entenderlo, por lo que simplemente los ignoraba.

Hoy como siempre no preste mucha atención a las clases solamente ignore todo a mí alrededor.

Llego la hora de comida y como normalmente hago, salí del edificio y me senté en la sombra de un árbol a las orillas del patio que teníamos en la escuela, me puse unos audífonos mientras me terminaba mi comida. Después de comerla me recosté en el tronco del árbol con la intención de dormirme, pero mi tranquilidad no duro ya que vi llegar a los ignorados.

mira quien tenemos aquí – dijo con el líder con una sonrisa algo sínica – ¿te intentas ocultar REYNA?

No tengo razón para esconderme, ni mucho menos por ti – dije tranquilamente viéndolo desde el piso como si de un insecto se tratase.

Cuidado con tus palabras puede que seas una mujer, pero eso no me quita el poder de golpearte si me haces enojar.

Y a mí me viene valiendo tu enojo – dije poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza para acostarme.

Perra – dijo apretando sus manos volviéndolos puños – me tienes arto REYNA, te demostrare que solo te han dejado ganar en los barrios bajos cuando peleas, pelea conmigo en el parque saliendo de la escuela – dijo moviendo las manos demostrando que supuestamente era fuerte por tener más musculatura.

No tengo razones por las cuales hacerte caso e ir a pelear contigo, no gano nada de dinero con tu tonta pelea – dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Entonces eres una cobarde? Claro que eres una cobarde, después de todo solo eres una niña miedosa – dijo maliciosamente.

Di lo que quieras, pero no pienso pelear con un intento de humano como tú – me empezaban a hartar sus habladurías.

Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde – dijo como todo niño pequeño.

Yo lo mire sin emoción alguna, suspire y abrí la boca sin tomar en cuenta las múltiples consecuencias que traerían mis palabras.

Si lo que quieres es pelear, por mi bien, pero luego no vayas por ahí llorando – decía mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y me erguía enfrente de él, a mí me faltaban como 5 cm más para llegar a su altura, por lo que él me miraba para abajo, lo cual parecía divertirle.

Tu saldrás llorando – dijo o mejor dicho "escupió" las palabras como si de veneno se tratase.

Como digas intento de humano – le conteste mientras caminaba a su lado, ya que según sabia dentro de nada tocarían la campana.

Y no me equivocaba, la campana sonó cuando "el intento de humano" estaba a punto de contestarme, yo sonreí para mis adentros al presenciar su cara de molestia y odio que me mandaba en las clases, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los profesores así que lo castigaron después de la escuela.

Salí de la escuela en dirección al parque seguido de dos "¿amigos, seguidores?" lo que fueran de ese tipo; una vez llegue al centro de ese parque me senté en una banca esperándolo.

Una vez llego, la oscuridad de la noche ya estaba presente en el parque y cuando los dos nos pusimos en el medio del parque empezamos la pelea.

Yo iba ganando ya que era muy débil, podía ver perfectamente todos sus golpes, pero el muy tramposo llamo a sus compinches para que lo ayudaran a ganarme.

Un golpe con mi mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de un desconocido, me gire y le di una patada a otro tipo en su estómago haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos para luego caer al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire; baje mi pierna y me erguí con superioridad ante la pila de chicos que se esparcían por el piso gimiendo del dolor por mis golpes, por lo menos tendría que haber diez chicos tirados por el piso; tal vez hasta había más pero no me moleste en contarlos mientras los golpeaba; limpie mis manos llenas de sangre ajena en la playera del muchacho que estaba más cercas de mí, me di la vuelta y salí del parque en donde estaba, siendo seguida por la mirada de una persona, un simple sibil me dije.

Llegue a mi casa por aquello de las 11 de la noche; mi madre estaba en la sala peleando con mi padre, sus gritos eran tan fuertes que ni se percataron de que había llegado, subí las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto, llegue a mi cuarto y me metí a mi baño, me quite mi uniforme y lo metí a lavar ya que tenía sangre en la camisa, después de bañarme salí a tomar un poco de leche de la cocina sin molestarme en ver a mis padres, regrese a mi cuarto y me dispuse a dormir deseando poder regresar a ser la persona que fui antes de que mis padres descubrieran a sus amantes y empezaran a pelear por ser engañados.

Dese ser como fui con todo lo que mi alma me lo permitía, mi alma que ahora era de un completo negro como la noche sin salida, realmente lo deseaba.


	3. un dia raro

Primero que nada, gracias por sus mensajes, me hicieron saltar de alegría (literalmente), este es un nuevo capítulo, pero aclarare unas cosas primero.

Shugo Chara no es de mi propiedad al igual que la imagen (no supe cómo ponerlo en los anteriores capítulos).

El nombre real del capítulo 1 si es "mi vida diaria" no "mis ángel", culpa mía por no saber realmente como llamarlo (estaba tan nerviosa que me temblaban las manos).

Sin más disculpas y aclaraciones que tenga que dar, disfruten de mi siguiente capítulo (ya que hoy no tengo clases y termine mi tarea rápido) se los dejo.

…

Como era de todos los días, desperté golpeando el despertador, hoy sentía que iba a ser un día bastante raro y no me equivoque en eso en cuanto vi que en mi cama se encontraban tres huevos… ¿Qué mierda hacen tres huevos en mi cama?; eran de tonos fuertes, uno era rosa tirándole a rojo, otro azul parecido al azul del mar profundo y el verde era parecido al color de una espinaca… extrañamente lo único que pensé que eran cuando los vi fue que era una broma de mal gusto de mis padres idénticas a cuando era pequeña en donde me dejaban juguetes… pero eso era simplemente imposible, deje los huevos en mi cama mientras me preparaba para irme.

Antes de salir de la casa, me regrese a mi cuarto y con toda la incredulidad que puedan tener, los metí en mi mochila aun sin saber porque lo hacía.

Llegue a mi clase y me dispuse a ignorar a todos… pero no tardo mucho a que mis compañeros (a los que les había dado una paliza) se acercaran a mí.

-necesitamos hablar contigo… Reyna – dijo el que era su líder… sigo sin recordar su nombre.

Me pare de mi asiento y lo mire de la forma más fría que pude, lo cual lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, pero luego se giró y empezó a caminar. Yo lo seguí, quería ver que era lo que querían decirme después de haberles dado esa paliza, ya que normalmente a quien vencía intentaba por todos los medios de evitarme.

Me llevaron a la parte de atrás de la escuela, un lugar en donde las confesiones de amor y peleas normalmente se llevaban a cabo, se detuvieron en el momento en el que yo me recargaba en la pared del edificio siendo tapada por la sombra de este.

-Reyna… disculpa nuestra falta de respeto – dijeron todos juntos inclinando su cabeza en modo de disculpa… yo solo los vi con una ceja levantada al no entender a que se referían.

Al ver que no contestaba nada, el líder levanto la cabeza y me miro con miedo? duda?

-nos gustaría pedirle algo… - me miro como si no supiera si seguir ablando o quedarse mejor callado – nos gustaría ser sus compañeros de pelea - … me quede de a seis… querían ser mis ¿qué?

-perdón? – dije con completa incredulidad en mi voz – ustedes quieren ser mis compinches? – ellos solo podían mover la cabeza afirmativamente con una inseguridad más grande que mi propia incredulidad.

-… se puede saber porque quieren ser mis compinches después de la paliza que les di? – pregunte completamente insegura… después de todo era cierto, con ¿qué razón me pedían eso?

-bueno… después de que nos ganaras… es que fue increíble! – gritaron todos con emoción, sus ojos dejaron de mostrar inseguridad, para pasar a mostrar estrellitas de admiración; juro que quería retroceder ante sus miradas, esas miradas daban más miedo que encontrarse en medio de una pelea de pandillas; pero…

-no me interesa tener compinches o subordinados – dije aparentado estar tranquila, algo que realmente no estaba ni cercas de estarlo – "no quiero tener a personas que me admiran cercas de mi… yo solo quiero tener lo que se le pueda llamar amigos que te puedan cubrir la espalda" – pensé con tristeza ante la idea de que solo se juntaran conmigo por admiración y no por otra cosa.

-*no engañes a tu corazón Amu-chan * - escuche una voz que parecía extrañamente provenir de la gorra de mi chamarra - *tienes que ser tu misma Amu*

Por muy loca que parezca lo que estoy diciendo, de mi gorra que podía jurar que no tenía nada adentro, salió el huevo rosa y floto, si floto hasta quedar enfrente de mi cara, pasaron quizá unos segundos pero para mí fueron horas para que de ese huevo se rompiera por la mitad y de él saliera una mini persona con falda y ombliguera rosada y con una chamarra con orejas de gato igualmente rosada… me gusta el rosa, pero eso ya era exagerar, la pequeña criatura sonrió al verme y con toda la alegría del mundo o del pedazo de tierra en el que estaba (que obviamente su alegría no estaba acorde con el ambiente tenso que teníamos), hablo.

-no puedes engañarte Amu-chan, tu no quieres estar sola y aunque pienso que ellos estén contigo por admiración sea lo correcto, pueden cambiar con el tiempo, Amu no ocultes la voz de tu corazón… ¡cara cheeenyi! – grito.

Juro por todo lo que en algún momento fue preciado para mí que lo que paso después de que gritara eso nunca, nunca, repito nunca aria lo que hice ni drogada ni con la mayor borrachera del mundo.

Mi chamara negra se volvió rosa de la nada (ya tener el pelo rosa era demasiado llamativo, pero ahora súmenle una chamarra de ese color… parece burla) y en mi cara se formó un ligero sonrojo ("¡yo no me sonrojo!" grite para mis adentros) los mire con diversión y dije o mejor dicho les chille.

-me encantaría que estuvieran conmigo, pero quiero que cambien esa opinión de mí, yo no soy mala! – al final hizo algo parecido al puchero que aria un perro callejero pidiendo comida al señor de una tienda… DIOS! Quería golpearme con todas mis fuerzas por las caras que estaba haciendo, me había decidido a no mostrar mi verdadera cara para no sufrir más pérdidas.

Ellos o yo tenían una cara de completa sorpresa y pánico, cuando termine de hablar mi chamarra volvió a ser negra y mi cara fue de completo espanto y molestia, estoy segura que esa cara fue las que puso a todos en pánico, pero realmente no espere que pasara lo siguiente.

-no se preocupe Reyna, nosotros seremos los que cuiden su espalda – dijo el que era el líder.

Disimule lo mejor que pude mi sorpresa ante sus palabras y ante la mirada sonriente y actitud superiora del… pequeño bicho que había salido del huevo rosado, me gire para regresar al salón, pero antes de irme les dije.

-hagan lo que quieran, solo no me estorben cuando este peleando.

Yo entre primero al salón llamando un poco la atención de mis compañeros ya que mis "seguidores" estaban justo atrás de mí.

Las clases empezaron, pero yo ni una palabra del profesor la escuche, ya que me la pase viendo a la que según ella, era mi "shugo chara" de nombre RAN jugando con mis lápices y gomas, resulta que de alguna forma los otros dos huevos estaban también en mi gorra ¿Cómo no se rompieron cuando me recargue en la pared?

Las clases de la primera hora termino y ya era hora de comer, como siempre me dirigí esta vez a mi árbol favorito, pero no esperaba que mis "seguidores" me siguieran (vaya la redundancia) a mi lugar privado… me molesto eso y de alguna manera, muy poco, pero muy poco, me alegre de ello.

Una vez me senté en la sombra del árbol, después de revisar mi gorra que otra vez tenía esos otros dos huevos adentro, me recargue en el tronco una vez que saque los huevos y los recargue en una raíz en donde podía ver que Ran se ponía a jugar con ellos; regresando a mis seguidores, ellos se sentaron a mi alrededor formando de esa forma un circulo… no pude resistir más mis dudas.

-se puede saber que hacen? – dije una vez que los vi que empezaban a comer; se miraron entre sí como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-… comer con nuestra líder? – pregunto el que a mi parecer era dos ciclos escolares menor que yo.

-bien, como quieran… por cierto. ¿Quiénes son? – y solté la bomba sin pensármelo dos veces o mejor dicho sin pensar, es que no los conocía, ni siquiera al que consideraba jefe sabia su nombre… pero no podían culparme yo no prestaba atención.

-… - todos y digo todos (incluyendo a Ran) me miraron con sorpresa, yo solo me dispuse a seguir comiendo tratando de disimular la increíble vergüenza que estaba pasando por preguntar, pero fue el líder quien hablo.

-bueno… como sabrás yo soy Arata y soy compañero tuyo desde que empezamos la escuela – dijo como que apenado (aunque la apenada debería ser yo, es decir ya nos frecuentábamos desde hace un año, UN AÑO!, eso era tener un pésimo interés por tus ajenos) me regañe mentalmente mientras seguía comiendo para evitar decir algo – a ellos se les conoce como Kira, Ao, Mirai, Shiba y Kuro – dijo señalando a cada uno de los integrantes, Kira era un tipo… en realidad todos se parecían solo que eran unos más altos que otros y sus cabellos variaban de negro a café claro tirándole a naranja ya que se los habían tintado, el tipo llamado Ao como su nombre lo dice (ao=azul) tenía pintado de color azul el cabello – puedo preguntarle algo Reyna?

-Amu

-perdón?

-te estoy diciendo que me llames Amu, solo mis contrincantes me llaman Reyna – aclare

-a! si, Amu, cuando iras a los barrios bajos, escuche que hoy pelearían dos pandillas de gran nombre – dijo algo nervioso arata.

Eso llamo completamente mi atención, por lo que deje de comer y me fije en Arata con una sonrisa algo sádica.

-habla, quienes pelean? – podía sentir mi adrenalina correr mis venas, si alguno de los líderes de los tres grupos de pandillas que habían aquí por fin podría conocerlos en persona y saber que tan fuertes eran… seria genial poder romperles la cara por expandir el maldito rumor que solo por ser mujer me dejaban ganar; al parecer asuste un poco a Arata porque su cara se volvió un poco pálida.

-so-solo escuche que pelearían del grupo rey y del grupo geminis – dijo tartamudeando al final, pero… esos grupos.

-iremos hoy, quiero ver quienes pelean además de que no seria mala idea ver que tan fuertes son ustedes – sonreí como si del gato de alisia fuera, pero la mia claramente mostraba que no tenia buenas intenciones.

Los chicos al escuchar mis palabras realmente palidecieron tomando el mismo tono de piel que una hoja o un fantasma, si no estuviera tan emocionada me sentiría un poco mal por ellos, pero no, me sentía feliz de ver esas caras.

Las clases terminaron y ran cuando llegue a mi casa me dijo que quería quedarse ya que no quería verme moler a la gente a golpes, me cambie de ropa y me puse lo que para las demás personas que me yamaban la Reyna era mi traje, era mi chamarra negra de manga corta, una ombligera roja con una corona en la parte inferior izquierda sin mangas, un short negro con unas cadenas y unas medias estilo gotico (no lo había echo a propocito, con tanta pelea se terminaban rompiendo) y traía unas botas militares que llegaban hasta unos dos dedos debajo de mi rodilla, tamien llevaba unos guantes de cuero negro con los dedos al descubierto.

Salí de la casa pensando que mi idea de esta mañana no estaba equivocada ni por un solo momento del día, este si había sido un día raro, pero en el buen sentido, me dirigí al "punto de control" como lo llamaron Arata y los demás ya que ahí siempre se juntaban, me dirigí a ese lugar y cuando llegue no pude evitar ver con una sonrisa de lo más cruel se asomara por mi cara, esta noche la iba a disfrutar a lo grande.


	4. la arena de Morrigan

Cuando llegue con los chicos me di cuenta que era la última en llegar, lo cual era raro ya que había llegado media hora antes de la hora en la que nos teníamos que ver… pero una vez estuve ahí, me llego una pregunta que no me había planteado antes, los chicos que se presentaron en la tarde eran menos de las personas a las que había dado una paliza, ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

-faltan personas ¿no? – dije lo más tranquila del mundo viendo a Arata.

-no falta nadie – dijo sorprendido

-entonces ¿porque había más personas cuando los apalie el otro día? – pregunte algo molesta ya que eso significaba que había peleado con más personas… vaya grupo de cobardes.

-…bueno eso, al parecer más personas que la conocían, bueno, al parecer quisieron entrar en la pelea – dijo nervioso y ciertamente no lo culpaba, pele gratis con personas que no me habían retado y no pagaron por ello, MALDICIÓN!

-… si somos todos, vámonos – dije realmente molesta, sentí como mis seguidores, compinches, subordinados o como quisieran llamarlos; ellos estaban muertos del miedo por mi expresión.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la zona centro de la ciudad, pasamos por los edificios de bares y antros y por ultimo llegamos a las zonas de almacenes y descargas de materiales pesados de la ciudad, esa zona era nuestro patio de sangre (imaginen mi sonrisa maquiavélica cuando veo el lugar).

**(nota importante: para quienes nos saben, las zonas de peleas callejeras normalmente se hacen en edificios en construcción, almacenes y debajo de algunos puentes, al igual que lugares olvidados por dios)**

Fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de un gran almacén, en la puerta de esta, se encontraba el típico VERDUGO (llamábamos así a las personas que solo cobraban la entrada a los que solo iban a apostar o a simplemente a ver, al igual que hacían de comentadores de las distintas peleas, los que preparaban las apuestas y también hacían de réferis) pero en cuanto me vio, su cara se tornó pálida y me dio el paso sin preguntarles nada a los que me seguían, él solo inclino tanto la cabeza que bien podía haberse tocado con ella las rodillas (sonreía de manera tétrica mientras lo veía con diversión y burla).

-nee, Amu-san no tenemos que pagar por entrar? – dijo Mirai algo preocupado.

-no me llames Amu mientras estemos aquí, nadie conoce mi nombre – le dije mientras seguíamos caminando, dirigiéndonos a la zona de las apuestas para ver la tabla de las peleas.

Mirai no hablo más, al igual que los demás, yo solo camine para poder ver en una tabla los nombres de los que pelearían y ver si eran de algún grupo o si se trataba de un reto o una iniciación o lo que fuera, en esa tabla se mostraría.

Mire la cochina tabla para solo ver que había únicamente retos e iniciaciones… no había peleas programadas para grupos, una vena se asomó por mis manos al apretarlas tanto, me gire para ver a Arata que él seguía viendo la tabla incrédulo, lo tome del cuello y lo hice que me mirara.

-donde mierdas están los del grupo rey y geminis? – escupí las palabras mostrando toda mi furia.

-pe-per-perdón, no-no sé porque… - no lo deje terminar ya que lo solté bruscamente aventándolo a los demás que nos seguían, me di la vuelta y busque con la mirada a el verdugo que se encargaba de hacer las peleas y anotarlas en la tabla.

-he! Kukai! Quiero medir las fuerzas de estos 6 – grite haciéndome notar entre el ruido.

Kukai me miro desde su malvada altura de 1.80cm, me molestaba a mas no poder tenerlo que ver para arriba, más de una vez le había dado una patada en las piernas para que se hincara y no estuviera más alto, logrando solo que él se pusiera a reír, nunca entendí si era por masoquismo o se estaría burlando de mí. Él los miro y sonrió con malicia luego de darme unos papeles, luego vería la cifra de las apuestas.

Uno por uno de los que me acompañaban iban siendo dejados o empujados por mí en la arena de pelea de algún grupo, yo solo veía como la sangre de ellos y de sus contrincantes brotaba y manchaba el pavimento. Lamentablemente ni siquiera con ver las 20 peleas que pudieron darme mis seguidores me hicieron sentir relajada, seguía sintiendo mi adrenalina recorrer mis venas, por lo que decidí que los que estuvieran más o menos bien, cargaran a los inconscientes y los llevaran a mi arena. Por lo que Arata, Mirai y Kuro llevaron como pudieron a los otros tres.

Se preguntaran "¿Qué es eso de una arena?" bueno, pues se los diré solo porque estoy feliz, ya que vi que en la tabla de mi arena se encontraban muchas peticiones de pelea; pues bueno, una arena es una zona de ver a saber cuánto por cuantos metros tenga de terreno para las peleas, normalmente las arenas se las dan los verdugos a los grupos de pandillas o solo las personas pedían alguno para hacer simples peleas para divertirse, pero yo soy única, yo me había ganado mi arena por la gran cantidad de peleas que tenía por lo que me dieron una a mi sola, yo no hacia retos a grupos o como lo llamaban los líderes de los grupos "invasión", ya que una invasión era una declaración de guerra para el otro grupo, por eso era raro que allá peleas de un grupo a otro, siempre tenía que haber una razón detrás de una pelea así. Regresando al porque tengo yo una arena, les diré que después de agarrarle el truco a las peleas y de vencer como a… no tengo idea de a cuantas personas vencí me dieron una, ni se les ocurra preguntar cuando inicie con las peleas porque no se los pienso decir… al menos no por ahora.

Les dije a los tres que se encontraban consientes que solo miraran mis peleas, yo solo me dirigí al centro de la arena mientras mi contrincante movía sus brazos para calentarlos, yo solo sonreí de la manera más sádica que mi rostro me permitía, quería ver como mi arena volvía a retomar su nombre esta noche… no les conté? Cada arena tiene su nombre, la mía se llama "EL SUELO DE MORRIGAN".

… Un golpe, una nariz rota, otro golpe, una persona sin aire, una patada, otra persona en el piso, un codazo y otro más en el piso, sencillo, muy sencillo. Me empezaba a aburrir cuando llegue a los 20, ya me empezaba a dar sueño, bostece cuando vencí a mi 21, detuve las peleas y me dirigí al verdugo para que me diera el dinero de los tontos que se habían atrevido a retarme en mi arena, pero, gracias a esos tontos tenía dinero y de sobra.

Cuando salimos de nuestro patio de sangre todos los seis ya estaban despiertos y aunque dos iban cojeando, nos fuimos completamente del lugar (al menos yo) feliz y completamente relajada.

Regrese a casa después de despedirme y darles su despectivo dinero a los chicos por sus peleas, al parecer no le había dicho que habían peleado por termino reto, en pocas palabras se permitía apostar grandes cantidades de dinero porque ganaras o perdieras y ellos al ver su dinero sí que se pusieron felices.

Me fui a dormir como a las cuatro de la mañana, para esa hora no había nada de vida en mi casa, mamá seguramente estaba en su cuarto durmiendo y papá… revise la sala y sí, efectivamente, él estaba acostado en el sofá durmiendo con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando estaba acostada en mi cama no pude evitar ver el huevo de Ran y los otros dos huevos desconocidos para mí, esperaba de alguna forma que cuando esos huevos se abrieran no me causaran tantos problemas como lo había hecho Ran el día anterior, esperaba realmente que cuando abriera los ojos no tuviera el presentimiento de que algo malo fuera a pasar.

**POV IKUTO**

Había llegado a Tokyo hace menos de tres días desde estados unidos y la verdad, este lugar es muy interesante, en especial esa chica que vi, era la chica más bella, no, la palabra bella no era la indicada para describirla, esa chica era la seducción en persona, de pelo rosado, piel blanca de porcelana y valla cuerpo, ese cuerpo no existen palabras lo suficiente mente obscenas para expresarme completamente sin quedarme corto en el proceso y esos ojos dorados que mostraban una frialdad tan profunda como un iceberg, un iceberg que estaría encantado de derretir, esa chica era única.

La vi por primera vez mientras aburrido caminaba por el parque y escuche ruidos o mejor dicho quejidos, en un principio pensé que este era un bosque donde bueno, las parejas pobres que no podían rentar un cuarto de hotel vendrían, pero que tan equivocado estaba cuando mi curiosidad fue mayor al solo escuchar los típicos "¡HAAA!" cuando a uno lo golpean, lo interesante de eso era que eran de diferentes personas y lo más impresionante de todo es que eran como 15 personas peleando todos juntos contra la misma chica que anteriormente había descrito tan detalladamente, esa chica peleaba tan delicadamente y a la vez tan meticulosamente que no solo daba miedo sino que también desprendía erotismo, en un principio me molesto que estuvieran atacando a esa chica todos los demás, me proponía ir a detenerlos o en realidad vencerlos y dejarlos llorando por mis golpes, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa? Pues la chica los venció con todas la de la ley y valla que pelaba bien, rápidamente me oculte detrás de un árbol para que no me viera, pero la seguí con la mirada, esa chica incluso al caminar era bellísima.

Cuando regrese a mi departamento, no pude dormirme sin evitar pensar en ella, cuando desperté extrañamente había un huevo con huellas de color negro con blanco. No le preste mucha atención y me volví a dormir.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: me ubiera gustado hacer el capitulo mas grande, pero hoy y esta semana estuve muy, muy ocupada y apenas ahora a las casi 11:30pm estoy subiendo el capitulo aun sabiendo que mañana me despierto a las 4.20am… les dejo el lick para que puedan ver quien es MORRIGAN y de porque la estoy poniendo en la historia.

dioses-de-la-muerte-parte1/


	5. chico nuevo

**POV Ikuto**

Desperté bien entrada la tarde, eran quizá las 5 de la tarde, mire nuevamente a mi cama mientras me estiraba cual gato, en mi almohada se encontraba el huevo de Yoru… ¿cómo había llegado su huevo a mi almohada?... no importa.

Deje a Yoru en casa mientras yo volvía a salir, mirara por donde mirara siempre buscaba a alguien y déjenme decirles que era a esa belleza de la noche anterior, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero lo que realmente pasaba después de horas de caminar sin rumbo es que… ME ESTABA ABURRIENDO! y odio estar aburrido, necesitaba des aburrirme y rápido.

Me metí en una pequeña pelea callejera para calmarme, pero no dejaba de estar aburrido; rápido llego la noche y con ello todo lo que la noche trae, "el pecado y la sangre" por muy vampiresco que suene, es cierto.

En la noche salían las y los amantes, salían prostitutas y había adicciones a montones, pero yo lo que buscaba no era compañía (a excepción del de la chica de cabello rosado), no lo que yo quería era una pelea donde pudiera ver y sentir como las personas sangraban, quería sentir su sangre en mis manos.

Llegue a donde estaban las personas que comentaban sobre peleas y sobre como estuvieron a punto de matar a otra persona, entre luego de explicarle a un tipo que estaba en la entrada que iba completamente vestido de negro, que yo solo quería ver como mataban a golpes a alguien, me dejaron entrar luego de hablar con un tipo realmente ruidoso para mi gusto.

"-el jefe verdugo te dirá – dijo el de la puerta, aunque yo solo me mostré molesto por tardarse tanto en dejarme entrar.

Para un rato después entro un tipo de la misma altura que yo y eso ya era algo extraño, yo mido 1.82 cm y este tipo me alcanzaba… era raro tomando en cuenta que los de este país son pequeños.

El tipo ese me miro detenidamente y después para sorpresa mía y del otro tipo, sonrió ampliamente y extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

-soy Kukai!, soy el verdugo en jefe y por cómo te veo eres nuevo en esta zona, pasa, por hoy no se te cobrara – me dijo o más bien grito.

Estreche su mano y solo sonreí de medio lado.

Durante un rato me explico cómo se hacían las peleas en este lugar y quienes eran los grupos más poderosos de la ciudad, según los enumero serian, rey, joker, géminis y las espadas, esos según eran los grupos más fuertes, pero según Kukai la persona más fuerte del lugar seria LA REYNA la única mujer más fuerte que cualquiera y la única luchadora solitaria, "bueno, hasta ahora" – había dicho de manera bastante tenebrosa.

Kukai me mostro las arenas y por ultimo me mostro la arena de Morrigan, esa arena era la única que tenía a demasiadas personas a su alrededor, eran tantas que simplemente no podía ver quienes estaban peleando, por lo que Kukai me llevo a lo que parecería un segundo piso, ya que la arena estaba delante de un edificio en construcción por lo subimos y desde ahí pude verla, dios, realmente llegue a pensar que no la volvería a ver, a esa diosa guerrera que ahora se encontraba peleando uno a uno con diferentes contrincantes y les estaba ganando sin siquiera moverse, era incluso más hermosa que cuando la había visto peleando en el parque con su uniforme, ahora estaba… por favor era impronunciable poder verla con esa ropa tan ajustada que no dejaba nada en a la imaginación y sus curvas, dios, sus curvas bien podía perderme en ellas contento… pero deja de pensar en eso Ikuto, mejor presta atención a los chicos que esta mi Diosa ayudando? U ordenándoles que se pararan, esos tipos como pudieron se levantaron y la siguieron… ¿Quién carajos eran esos tipos?

Me empezaba a enojar, estaba empezando a enojarme, por lo que le pedí a Kukai que me diera una pelea con el tipo más grande que hubiera en ese momento y él con una sonrisa me lo concedió.

Era un tipo gordo y realmente feo, de solo verlo me daba asco.

-te destrozaré la cara niño bonito – dijo el gordo ese.

-al menos ya sé que a ti ya te la destrozaron desde pequeño, ¿Que tu madre te tiro desde la cuna y te dejo en el piso? – insulte con la mejor sonrisa sarcástica que tenía, el en comparación solo enrojeció a tal punto que… bueno con toda la ira del mundo y con los puños apretados, se dirigió a mí con el puño en alto para golpearme.

15 minutos después.

El tipo gordo estaba en el piso vomitando sangre… "que aspecto tan lamentable" pensé, me dirigí a donde estaba Kukai y negué el dinero que me estaba dando, me regrese a mi casa y me fui a dormir aun con el sentimiento de matar a los tipos que estaban con la Reyna, con **MI **Reyna.

**POV AMU**

Desperté después de destruir mi despertador, hoy era… rayos como pudo ser tan rápido lunes?

Mire el huevo de Ran junto con los otros dos durmiendo en una canasta con una almohada y una pequeña cobija, me bañe, me vestí y extrañamente no había nada en el refrigerador para comer… tendría que comprar comida el día de hoy… rayos odio la comida de la escuela.

Deje a Ran en casa junto con los huevos, no quería tener que cambiar a "cara chenyi" una vez más, con la primera experiencia que había tenido me bastaba.

Entre al salón y lo primero que escuche al poner un pie en el salón fue.

-vendrá un chico nuevo! – gritaron una chicas o más bien nenas (a modo de insulto) ya que eran las típicas niñas frágiles y mimadas que se creerían la última chica del mundo.

-cállense! – les dijo Arata mientras me miraba con un ojo morado.

Yo por mi parte solo las mire con indiferencia a las chicas y a Arata, le palme un hombro y me fui a sentar, Arata luego de que me sentara el me siguió.

-pareces molesto – le dije con burla ya que podía ver claramente su vena palpitar cerca de su cien.

-me molesta que estén gritando como locas por un chico nuevo – se quejó mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la mía.

-en lo particular no me importa su cara como a ellas, solo me importa si es alguien fuerte o no, personas inútiles no me interesan – le dije algo asqueada al ver nuevamente a las "nenas".

-que es ser útiles para ti? – me pregunto arata con un tono que realmente no supe identificar.

-serian… - no pude terminar de hablar ya que había entrado el maestro seguido de un chico de pelo azul zafiro, con rostro de niño malo pero bonito y un cuerpo que… ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?, no me moleste en seguir viéndolo y mejor dirigí mi mirada a la ventana como solía hacer.

**POV Ikuto**

Estaba aburrido de esperar en la dirección de la escuela para que me dijeran donde estaba mi salón, pero una vez que había puesto un pie en mi nueva clase no pude evitar sorprenderme, ahí estaba, esa era mi REYNA, una cosa era creer que no la encontraría nuevamente en las calles, pero esto era… como se le dice… ha! Si! Destino, encontrármela en la escuela, en el mismo salón y para mejorar el maestro me sentó junto a ella! Y lo había dicho de este modo.

-él es Ikuto Tsukiyomi y será su nuevo compañero, se acaba de mudar de estados unidos así que sean agradables con él y bueno, su asiento será el que está al lado de la señorita Hinamori, señorita Hinamori ¿Podría levantar la mano para que sepa donde sentarse el señor Tsukiyomi? – y nadie se movió, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi Reyna – señorita Hinamori! – levanto la voz el profesor y mi Reyna le mando al profesor una mirada asesina que logro poner al profesor pálido y para mi sorpresa, ella levanto su mano – y si podría señorita Hinamori, en la hora de comer, muéstrele la escuela al señor Tsukiyomi por favor.

Me senté a su derecha y la verdad no cabía de felicidad, en cuanto diera la hora de comer tendría que conseguir hablar con ella, quería su nombre, quería conocerla y hacer que ella dijera mi nombre, la quería para mí y lo aria, la aria mía.


	6. La historia de un Soldado

**POV Amu  
><strong>

Odie a mi profesor, tener que guiar a alguien durante mi hora de comida, rayos eso aria que no pudiera comprar algo de comer y con lo que me gusta la comida de la cafetería (nótese el sarcasmo) y para colmo el tipo nuevo no me quita la mirada de enzima… me está enojando.

Deje de prestarle atención al profesor una vez este empezó a dar la clase, miraba por la ventana mientras me preguntaba "¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser yo la que le enseñara la escuela?", no me di cuenta de que había sonado la hora del descanso de no ser por el tipo ese que se atrevió a poner su mano entre mí y la vista de la ventana… era hombre muerto, para mi sorpresa era el tipo nuevo.

-disculpa que te quite el paisaje, pero creo que me tienes a mí para ver algo mejor ¿no crees? – dijo con galantería.

-"vaya idiota el que me toco" – pensé con asco. Me pare y me dirigí a la puerta, no sin antes tocas en el hombro a Arata para que me siguiera un momento.

Una vez en la puerta del salón le dije a Arata.

-come con los demás, tengo que mostrarle la escuela al nuevo idiota – dije con fastidio, no quería mostrarle nada!

-no quiere que la esperemos? O prefiere que le muestre yo la escuela? – la verdad no esperaba esas preguntas, por lo que tome su hombro con mi mano en confianza.

-no, coman ustedes, ya los veré a la hora de la salida, hoy iremos a un centro de juegos.

Arata lo pensó un momento, pero después solo afirmo con la cabeza, era un buen tipo. Luego de que él se fuera me gire para ver al nuevo el cual parecía molesto… podría importarme menos.

-OYE! Apúrate que me pienso ir! – le grite para que entrara en razón, cosa que si hiso logrando que no pudiera darle mejor un golpe para que reaccionara.

**POV Ikuto**

"Se ve linda cuando se enoja" había pensado cuando me vio a los ojos después de poner mi mano frente a su vista por la ventana. Pero que era eso de tocarle el hombro a ese tipo y ¿Por qué la sigue?

Realmente me molesta ese tipo, ¿cómo se atreve a estar tan cercas de mi Reyna?! Sentía como claramente como la ira me subía a la cabeza segundo por segundo y estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por el grito de la Reyna, ese chico habría muerto saliendo de la escuela.

La Reyna me guio por toda la escuela, pero en ningún momento hablo lo cual me tenía algo tenso, lo único que me llego a decir fue:

-cállate y sígueme – de una manera bastante molesta.

En todo momento que llegábamos a un salón yo trataba de decir algo, pero ella ni siquiera me miraba o incluso solo llegaba a abrirme un salón y mientras yo miraba ella ya se había adelantado, era un poco desconcertante su actitud, me hacía sentir… como un insecto al cual no se quiere ni ver.

Rayos.

Una vez regresamos al salón de clases, sonara raro, pero junte todas mis fuerzas y dije.

-gracias por mostrarme la escuela, como pago por tu ayuda, te invito algo de la cafetería ¿Qué dices?

Ella solo me miro con desprecio y dándome la espalda se dispuso a irse, pero yo de insistente la seguí de lejos, para mi sorpresa llegamos a la cafetería de la escuela, pero nada bueno llego, pues en el cartel de las comidas ya decía "terminado".

MALDICION! COMO ES QUE NO TENIAN COMIDA?! Grite en mi cabeza.

Yo quería decirle algo a la Reyna, pero ella ya no estaba por ningún lado, ¿A dónde se había ido?

**POV Amu**

-gracias por mostrarme la escuela, como pago por tu ayuda, te invito algo de la cafetería ¿Qué dices? – me dijo el nuevo, ¿realmente creía que lo había guiado por la escuela por gusto? Baya idiota.

Me dirigí a la cafetería aun sabiendo que no habría nada que comer, después de todo, toda la escuela sabía que la comida de aquí podía matar a cualquier tonto que la comiera, yo solo iba por los ingredientes que sobraban adentro en sus cocinas.

Cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue ver con burla al nuevo que parecía querer llorar al ver que no había comida, luego entre por una puerta que decía "solo personal de cocina", si como no, entre y estaba en justamente en la zona de recepción de comida, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la área de parrillas o cocina caliente, no estaba interesada en la área de cocina fría y no estaba de momento interesada en panadería (es decir comida dulce).

"Maldición" fue lo primero que pensé después de ver que no tenían nada de mermai en su cocina… doble maldición, era razonable que no tendrían pensando que hoy era lunes… me dirigí a la zona de panadería para ver si tenía suerte en encontrar algo, no quería tener que meter mano al almacén de la escuela, aunque tenga un candado es fácil pasarlo, lo mío no era robar.

…pues si tenían comida, ahora la pregunta era, que aria con tres huevos, un poco de mantequilla, chocolate, extracto de vainilla, harina y azúcar, yo no sé nada de repostería aunque me gusten los dulces.

**Tranquila Amu-chan, déjale lo dulce y lindo a Suu** - escuche en mi cabeza… "esto no me da buena espina" pensé recordando la vez de Ran y… maldición.

De la gorra de mi chamarra aparece Ran junto con el huevo verde flotando con ella "por favor, no te abras" – pensé, pero, se abrió el huevo mostrando a una chica con una gorra militar en su cabeza, tenía lo que los cocineros si mal no recordaba la llamaban filipina blanca de manga corta, su pantalón era de estilo militar por sus colores.

La que se hace llamar Suu miro alrededor de la cocina y se remango las mangas inexistentes y dijo justamente lo que sabía que sería mi perdición.

-cara cheenyi – dijo con diversión; maldije mi suerte cuando sentí que mi chamarra se volvía una filipina blanca.

Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse contra mi completa aprobación y de la nada ya tenía unos panque de chocolate con vainilla y un café ¿de dónde había sacado el café? y ¿dónde está la comida? Esto es considerado desayuno!

De la nada nuevamente me llevo Suu al almacén y le metió mano (mejor dicho le metí mano) al candado, lográndolo abrir, de el saque un poco de bistecs de res y un huevo, para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en el comedor de los de cocina poniendo dos platos de comida, uno con los panques y un café caliente y otro con dos bistecs de res cocidos con huevo con un vaso de refresco… y desaparece la filipina.

Una vena salió de mi frente una vez controle mi cuerpo. Suu y Ran estaban paradas en la mesa y no dudaba que en la gorra de mí ahora chamarra negra estuviera el huevo azul, con ira moviéndose por mis venas tome a Suu en mi mano derecha y con una voz que parecía de ultratumba dije.

-te atreviste a hacerme robar? – la cara de Suu perdió todo color – será mejor que bayas y sierres el almacén y no olvides borrar mis huellas dactilares, no quiero que me acusen de robar – dije, al fin y al cabo no pienso dejar dinero por algo que yo me hice, pero no pensaba dejar que me llegaran a culpar, solté a Suu – QUE ESPERAS, BE! – le grite, haciendo que esta desapareciera entre las puertas de la cocina.

-no te pasaste un poco con la pequeña? – me dijo Ran mientras veía la puerta por donde había desaparecido Suu.

-si eso crees, ¿por qué no vas y la ayudas? – dije o mejor dicho le ordene, Ran rápidamente siguió a Suu por la puerta, logrando que pudiera comer tranquila.

Pero después de un rato antes de terminar, decidí mejor dejarles un panque a las dos, pensando que estarían cansadas y justamente si lo estaban cuando llegaron, pues técnicamente se estrellaron contra la mesa del cansancio.

Me pare de mí haciendo y recogí todos los platos dejando el panque entre las dos.

-cómanse eso mientras yo lavo los platos – les dije mientras pasaba la puerta para entrar a la cocina.

Cuando volví a pasar por la puerta, el panque ya no estaba y mis dos charas estaban echas unas pelotas, no pude evitar sonreír.

-y, puedo saber tu nombre o te llamo Suu? – le dije a la chara de color verde, pues nunca se había presentado y yo me había quedado con la idea de que era Suu.

-pues, yo soy Suu y soy una de tus tres shugo charas, déjame todo lo dulce y lindo! – sonrió.

-bien Suu, pero una cosa, no vuelvas a hacerme robar, lo odio – le dije mientras caminaba para ir a mi salón, pues dentro de poco sonaría la campana.

-lo siento Amu-chan – se disculpó con… lágrimas en sus ojos?

-bien, como sea, vámonos, tengo clases y… mejor vamos al patio, hoy no quiero entrar a clases – dije con tranquilidad.

Las dos charas me sonrieron y chocaron sus palmas felices mientras me seguían. Cuando bajaba las escaleras que ahora se encontraban basáis, pues el timbre hace rato había sonado, saque de mi gorra el huevo azul.

-¿Cómo rayos siempre las encuentro en mi gorra? – les pregunte a mis charas.

-es que así es más fácil de estar contigo Amu-chan – dijo Ran.

-como siempre traes la chamarra, siempre nos podrás llevar contigo – dijo Suu mientras me sentar en una rama de mi árbol para que ningún maestro me viera.

Mire nuevamente al huevo azul mientras me recargaba en el tronco de mi árbol favorito, pensando "espero que tú no me des tantos problemas como Ran y Suu".

Después de eso, me quede dormida hasta la última hora de clase.

**POV Ikuto**

Llegue al salón esperando encontrarme con mi Reyna y cuál es mi sorpresa, ella no entra a clases.

De lo peor.

Al finalizar decido mejor quitarme las dudas y mejor matar al tipo que estaba junto a mi Reyna.

-oye, quien ere? – le dijo al tipo mientras lo veía.

-por qué tendría que decirte mi nombre?

-soy Ikuto y tú? – le respondo molesto.

-Arata – me respondió mientras se ponía su mochila al hombro y para mi sorpresa agarraba las cosas de mi Reyna y luego de meterlas a la mochila de ella, este se la pone al hombro también.

-se puede saber qué haces con las cosas de mi Reyna? – dije con molestia, el tipo pareció sorprenderse cuando dije "mi Reyna".

-eso no te importa.

El paso a mi lado saliendo del salón. Maldito bastardo.

La Reyna seria mía y si ese tipo era su novio, a mí me escogería al final.

El salón ya estaba vacío y yo solo me decidí a dejarle una nota a mi Reyna en su lugar, espero con ansias el día de mañana. Hoy volvería a ver a Kukai y esperaría encontrarme con mi Reyna a solas.

**POV Arata  
><strong>

Realmente dijo "mi Reyna"? – pensé mientras llegaba al árbol de Amu junto con todos los demás. Miramos alrededor, pero no estaba y cuando veo como cae una hoja, miro arriba y ahí estaba.

Amu era bastante linda, pero ahora ella en la rama de un árbol parecía un ángel; me quite las ideas de mi cabeza sacudiéndola y con cuidado de no gritar dije.

-Amu, las clases ya han terminado

Ella solo abrió los ojos y me miro, debo admitir que deje de respirar, ella era muy bella en cuerpo pero esos ojos fríos eran mi perdición.

Amu salto del árbol con una agilidad increíble, solo extendió su mano a mí y yo le entregue su mochila.

-gracias, vámonos – dijo mientras se ponía su mochila al hombro.

Yo y los demás la seguimos mientras hablaban animadamente, yo y Amu estábamos en silencio, aunque yo no pude evitar pensar por qué no me había atrevido antes a hablar con Amu siendo que desde el principio la admiraba.

Yo había escuchado hablar de "la Reyna" hacia dos años atrás y la conocía unos días después de escuchar de ella, en ese momento me encontraba en una pelea callejera, la cual estaba perdiendo, pero ella se introdujo a la pelea ganándola, su manera de pelear en ese momento me había dejado hechizado, se movía de manera precisa y con bastante fuerza, al final de la pelea y con todos los demás chicos en el piso quejándose de dolor, ella se volteo a verme y me extendió su mano.

-ten más cuidado con tus golpes con las piernas, dejas tu estomago al descubierto y tu pierna de apoyo es demasiado fácil para derribar – no pude evitar sorprenderme, ella me decía eso aun cuando no me conocía. Era un idiota al no saber que ella era la Reyna en ese momento.

-y tú qué sabes, no me des consejos y no te metas en las peleas de los demás – me queje una vez estuve parado.

Ella solo me miro y luego miro a los tipos del piso y luego regreso a mí.

-ellos me debían dinero, yo no te salve, solo estabas aquí por accidente – me respondió seria.

No pude evitar reírme ante su respuesta, solo recuerdo decir un gracias antes de desmayarme. Cuando desperté estaba en la cama de un hospital, según me había dicho el médico, una chica de pelo rosa me había traído en su espalda diciendo que me había encontrado en el piso.

Unos días después viendo desde el segundo piso la arena Morrigan vacía esperando a que llegara su dueña, la vi, era ella, en un principio me avía sorprendido, pero me termine sorprendiendo más cuando era la única mujer que peleaba en la arena Morrigan y fue ahí que me di cuenta que ella era la Reyna, palidecí al pensar en la suerte que tuve de no recibir un golpe de ella por como la había golpeado.

El tiempo paso y siempre la veía en sus peleas, al final entre a la escuela y la encontré ahí, la Reyna estaba justamente sentada enfrente de mí, mirando la ventana como si fuera de las cosas más interesantes del mundo, al finalizar la clase pensé en presentarme formalmente, pero ella simplemente me había ignorado, yo en mi necedad de que me hablara la seguía por todos lados y cuando pensé que ya no podía hacer que me recordara decidí en un impulso hacer que peleara con migo y los que considero mis amigos; la paliza que nos dio fue dolorosa y al mismo tiempo increíble.

Al final logre hacerme con una líder a la que creo que aún no me recuerda, pero eso realmente ya no me importa, conque pueda serle de ayuda o estar cercas de ella, estoy más que feliz.

Al final llegue a mi casa bien entrada la noche y ni recordaba que había jugado en el centro de juegos y me había gastado más de la mitad que había ganado por este maldito ojo morado.

Me dormí con el uniforme puesto, al fin y al cabo tenía otro, dormí pensando "que me encantaría siempre estar al lado de Amu como si de un caballero se tratase, siempre estando con ella" pero la idea de caballero no se ajustaba a la personalidad de Amu ni tampoco a las peleas en donde nos metíamos, era mejor un soldado, sí, yo sería el soldado de Amu.

**no lo dudes** - escuche en mi cabeza, pero el sueño me gano y quede profundamente dormido.

i termino de cocina que se utiliza cuando sobra o se tiene comida que ya esta pasada de su fecha de caducidad, aunque también se le considera así a la comida que llega a sobrar luego de un día de trabajo en cocina.


	7. Encuentro accidental en el parque

_**Punto de vista de la escritora.**_

Desperté hoy de muy buen humor, apague mi despertador tranquilamente y decidí no ir a la escuela hoy _**(**__**Las personas buenas no lo hagan**__**)**_, me bañe y me vestí, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla que estaba un poco roto de las piernas y una playera de manga corta de color azul oscuro, unos tenis negros y mi fiel chamarra negra, tome mi dinero de peleas que tengo escondido en una caja de madera debajo de mi cama y luego baje a la cocina… nadie estaba en casa.

Me hacer que al refrigerador aun sabiendo la respuesta a mi duda, abrí la puerta y sí, no había nada dentro de este… malditos padres desobligados.

Suspire y lleve mi mano a la gorra de mi chaparra… ¿Cómo podían estar tres huevos en mi gorra sin saberlo?, suspire y con uno de mis dedos les di pequeños golpes a los huevos de Ran y Suu, de estos apareció una grieta y de adentro se asomaron las cabezas de las dos.

-párense de una vez, vamos al súper mercado a comprar comida y de paso desayunar – dije divertida al ver como las dos charas bostezaban y movían su cabeza afirmativamente con pereza.

Después de unos minutos mis dos charas estaban flotando a mí alrededor y el huevo en mi gorra una vez más, pudimos salir a desayunar al fin.

Fui caminando hasta el centro comercial más cercano de mi casa, me adentre a una cafetería y pedí un desayuno de huevo revuelto con café, mis charas me avían pedido comer pan dulce con leche, por lo que pedí un panque y que me llenaran un vaso coctelero con leche, me miraron raro, pero aun así me lo trajeron.

Al terminar de comer y de que comieran mis charas camine un rato por el centro comercial, pero no encontré nada que me llamara realmente la atención, más que una tienda que aunque tenían bonita ropa no se ponía hacer conjuntos con ellos.

-** ¿Y porque no los creas tú? ** escuche en mi cabeza "rayos" pensé después.

De un momento a otro el huevo azul estaba enfrente de mí rompiéndose, mostrando a una chica de pelo azul, playera azul oscuro con unos short negro, traía una boina negra en la cabeza.

Me miro de pies a cabeza y después hablo.

-me gusta tu estilo Amu, pero – miro la tienda de ropas – no creo que aquí encuentres algo a tu estilo, déjame la ropa y el diseño Amu – dijo sonriendo, para luego saludar a Ran y a Suu – olvide mencionarlo, soy Miki.

-vale, un gusto Miki, solo para prevenir, no me hagas hacer un cara chenyi por favor – le pedí mientras tomaba el camino al súper mercado.

-no te preocupes Amu, cuando lo haga, ten por seguro que te verás genial – sonrió, pero su sonrisa era malvada, como si estuviera esperando verme sufrir, no mentiría si dijera que sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

**POV Arata **_**(en la mañana)**_

Me levante de mi cama después de estirarme, me bañe y cuando termine de vestirme con el uniforme me di cuenta de que había algo de color verde militar en mi cama, muevo las cobijas de mi cama para ver qué es, cuál es mi sorpresa, que encuentro un huevo con diseño militar pintado y con una estrella a la mitad de este.

-"que rayos es esto?" – pienso mientras me bajo para desayunar con el huevo en la mano.

Desayuno y salgo de mi casa luego de despedirme de mi madre que estaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa. El huevo lo llevaba en mi mochila.

Entre al salón y me siento en mi lugar, el salón ya estaba casi lleno de todos mis compañeros, solo faltaba Amu y el tipo nuevo… que si mal no recuerdo se llama Ikuto.

-"ese tipo no me da buena espina" – pensé, en ese momento siento que en mi mochila algo se mueve, la abro y veo que el huevo se está moviendo, abro los ojos de la sorpresa y sierro rápidamente mi mochila, miro a los lados y parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta del huevo, suspiro de alivio.

Después de un rato el nuevo llego y lo primero que iso cuando me vio fue:

-donde está la Reyna? – me cuestiono, "y a este que le importa" pensé.

-donde este la Reyna no te importa

El solo me miro como si quisiera enterrarme en la tierra, pero se dio la vuelta y se sento en su lugar, las clases empezaron y Amu no llego.

-"si no vino a la escuela, quiere decir que algo ¿bueno, malo le pudo pasar?" – pensé, pero luego descarte lo de "malo" pues al fin de cuentas es de Amu de quien estaba hablando.

-** siempre al pendiente de tu líder, bien echo** - escuche en mi cabeza… "que rayos!"

**POV Ikuto**

Como siempre deje a Yoru hacer lo que quisiera mientras yo me preparaba para ir a la escuela, cosa que no me hizo nada feliz cuando me di cuenta que la Reyna no vino hoy a clases, hoy saliendo de la escuela iría al parque en donde vi por primera vez a la Reyna.

**POV Amu**

Ya estaba regresando a la casa después de hacer las compras en el súper mercado, mientras veía a mis charas jugar a mí alrededor, estaba tan atenta en lo que hacían que no me di cuenta que una niña corría en mi dirección. Y lo inevitable paso, choque con ella, pero yo no me caí es más, ni me moví, ella en cambio se calló de espaldas.

-que daño! – se quejó, yo solo la vi desde arriba, la ayudaría de no ser que tenía las dos manos ocupadas.

Baje las cosas que tenía en las manos y le extendí después mi mano derecha.

-te puedes parar? – le pregunte.

-he? Si – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para levantarse – no se pregunta normalmente "¿estás bien?" – dijo mientras me miraba… era una niña de quizá 10 años de edad.

-esa es la pregunta más estúpida que exista – dije con indiferencia tomando otra vez las bolsas de mis compras.

-a que te refieres? – parecía divertida.

-pues, obviamente si te caes o te pegan no estás bien, por lo que preguntar "¿estás bien?" suena tonto – mencione mientras veía que también mis charas estaban interesadas en mi respuesta.

-soy Ami, mucho gusto – decía mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza.

-un gusto Ami – dije sin más.

-no me piensas decir tu nombre?

-no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo – sonreí cuando vi que empezaba a hacer puchero _**(no sé si saben, pero es cuando en un anime, un personaje infla los cachetes cuando esta apenada o molesta) **_– vamos no te pongas así, déjame dejar estas cosas – alce las bolsas – y te compro un helado, ¿Qué te parece?

Ella sonrió y dijo algo de esperarme en una banca del parque.

Fui a dejar las compras y mis charas parecían felices por la idea de comer helado.

Llegue nuevamente al parque para encontrarme con Ami, pero lo que encontré no me gusto en lo más mínimo; Ami siendo rodeada de "desertores" como llamábamos a los delincuentes que no estaban en ningún grupo o que solo quieren molestar a los débiles civiles.

Me acerque a ellos y cuando estuve a unos pasos hable con la voz más fría que tenía.

-quítense, estorban – me miraron los cuatro tipos con cara de "¿Quién mierdas se atreve a decir eso?"

-pero mira, si es otra hermosura – dijo el siguiente prospecto a ir a una morgue; nos rodearon a mí y a Ami.

**POV Ikuto y ****Arata**

Al terminar las clases salí a caminar por el parque, camine sin rumbo por un buen rato.

Salí de clases y después de decirles a mis amigos que Amu no había venido en todo el dia me dirigí completamente a mi casa a descansar un rato, camine por el mismo parque donde peleamos yo y Amu, caminaba en dirección a mi casa aun con la duda de saber que era ese huevo.

Cuando estaba empezando a aburrirme veo a la distancia a un grupo de chicos rodeando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, que cuando veo mejor, ese alguien tiene pelo rosa… pelo rosa?! Esa es mi Reyna!

Mientras caminaba para mi casa escucho vagamente la voz de Amu, miro a los lados y justo en el otro camino estaba Amu y otra chica siendo rodeadas por cuatro desertores, pensé en ayudarlas cual caballero de brillante armadura, pero luego me dije "es Amu de quien estoy hablando" me acerque disimuladamente a donde estaba y logre que me viera y con señas logre que me dijera que esperara un momento, yo simplemente obedecí.

-**eres bueno siguiendo a tu líder** - volví a escuchar en mi cabeza.

Camine en dirección a ella, "la salvaría de esos tipos y después de eso ella seria mía jajaja" pensé, pero cuando estaba a unos pasos, ella empezó a hablar.

-porque no se largan?, lo único que hacen aquí es estorbar, quítense – dijo la Reyna.

-lindura que palabras más frías dices – dijo un tipo.

-linda, si no tienes cuidado con tus palabras nosotros nos pondríamos violentos – dijo otro.

-aaa sí, porque no lo intentas? – dijo la Reyna con una sonrisa.

De un momento a otro Amu empujo a la otra chica asía atrás de donde salió… ese tipo!

Amu me dio la señal cuando empujo a la chica, yo la agarre y en susurros le dije "silencio y quédate aquí" después de eso salí de donde me ocultaba y salí para cubrirle las espaldas aun cuando sé que no lo necesita.

**eres fiel y eres feliz por eso** - escuche nuevamente en mi cabeza… "supongo que es cierto" pensé mientras le daba un puñetazo a un tipo.

-"De donde rayos llego ese tipo" – pensé molesto.

Me quede quieto con los puños fuertemente apretados por mi rabia, me acerque desde atrás de un tipo y de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo noquie.

**POV en tercera persona**

La pelea había empezado, Amu peleaba con dos tipo, Arata con uno e Ikuto había dejado al suyo inconsciente con el primer golpe, para cuando él quiso ir por el siguiente, Amu y arata ya habían terminado con los demás, Amu miro a arata para luego asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego miro para los arbustos y vio con alegría oculta que la pequeña Ami se encontraba bien, luego de eso miro a Ikuto de manera fría, para luego acercarse a él, con su mano derecha puso su dedo índice en el pecho de este y dijo.

-solo un cobarde ataca por la espalda… cobarde – luego de esto se dio la vuelta y ayudo a que levantara Ami que no cabía de la impresión.

Pero Ami dijo algo que ninguno de los tres se esperaba.

-eso fue genial, como pudiste aprender a hacer eso? – dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

Pero las únicas que parecían tranquilas ante la pregunta fueron las tres charas que con sus palabras de "Amu es fuerte, porque Amu es fuerte" lograron que Amu saliera de su shock.

-te encuentras bien? – pregunto Amu.

-sí, pero me debes un helado – dijo sonriente Ami.

Amu abrió los ojos en sorpresa por su comentario, pero luego en sorpresa de los chicos Amu empezó a reír, era una risa sincera que logro que los dos chicos se sonrojaran, Amu sin ser consiente del sonrojo de los chicos siguió riendo hasta que el estómago le empezó a hacer estragos por tanta risa, después de unos minutos Amu pudo controlarse y poder hablar.

-sí, tienes razón, Arata ven, quiero agradecerte tu ayuda – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la cual logro que el pobre Arata se sonrojara más, pero nuestra Amu no lo vio pues estaba más concentrada en ver la alegría de Ami.

El pobre Ikuto se sintió increíblemente soqueado después de las palabras de Amu, él no era un cobarde, pero tampoco era un caballero como quería hacerse pasar, Ikuto vio como Amu, la chica y el compañero que lo hacía enojarse se iban sin siquiera verlo, lo avían ignorado, esa era la primera vez que a Ikuto lo ignoraban.

Pero no se equivoquen, Ikuto no se había rendido con Amu por sus palabras, sino que en cambio sonrió abiertamente y decidió mejor conocer más de la persona de la que solo sabía tres cosas, uno: sabe pelear, dos: su apellido es Hinamori y tres: que su sonrisa era incluso más bonita que su cuerpo cuando lo vio por primera vez; pero ahora que lo veía bien, serian cuatro, pues ahora sabía que tenía charas con ella al igual que él.

En cambio, Arata estaba avergonzado, pero no malinterpreten su vergüenza era por el haber sido de ayuda para Amu y que esta se lo agradeciera, pero lo que él no se había dado cuenta, era que en su mochila oculto de la vista de Amu, las charas y de Arata, se asomaba la cabeza de un chara con cabello café más claro que el de Arata que le tiraba al negro, el pequeño chara veía sonriente a Arata desde su escondite pensando en mostrarse ante él una vez estuvieran en su casa.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que en la casa de Amu sus padres después de tantas peleas, gritos e insultos, al fin se habían puesto a hablar y habían llegado a un acuerdo. Que podría llegar a corromper a Amu y hacer que ella llegara a odiar a su familia.


	8. noche complicada

**POV Amu**

-"Hace tiempo que no me divertía así" – pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, eran acaso las 12:30 de la noche, le había pedido a Arata que dejara a Ami a su casa por aquello de las ocho, pues yo no quería saber dónde vivían esos dos ni tampoco quería que Arata supiera donde vivía, por lo que era mejor estar yo más tiempo afuera, tenía sueño, así que llegando a la casa me iría a dormir sin cambiarme.

Pero yo y mis charas notamos algo raro en la casa, las luces de la sala estaban prendidas; lo cual era raro, pues mis supuestos "padres" hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de pagar las cosas de la casa, como la luz, el agua y la comida, pero algo más raro era encontrarlos despiertos y los dos juntos en un mismo cuarto sin gritarse de por medio; mis charas y yo con una interrogante en la cabeza enorme, entramos a la casa.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? – me pregunto mi "padre"… pregunta que me descoloco de gran manera.

-… ¿realmente importa? – conteste yo tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa por su actitud y de encontrar a los dos sentados en la mesa con unas tasas de lo que parecía ser café.

-cómo que sí importa? Claro que importa! – grito molesto parándose de su asiento.

Yo solo lo mire como si fueran las palabras más insignificantes que podría haber escuchado, algo que no me costó pues era cierto, di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi cuarto mientras bostezaba.

-a donde crees que vas jovencita? – pregunto aun molesto.

-como si te importara – conteste empezándome a molestar llegando a las escaleras.

-no le hables así a tu papá Amu-chan – dijo mi "madre" parándose de su asiento.

Me detuve en seco; sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo me había dicho?

-que dijiste? – dije con la voz un poco sombría sin darme cuenta y también había retrocedido unos paso de donde me encontraba antes.

-te dije, "no le hables así a tu papá Amu-chan" – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba molesta, era un hecho, habían logrado hacerme enojar.

-no me llames de esa forma, como si estos 11 años no hubieran pasado – dije realmente enojada viéndola a los ojos – no quiero escuchar mi nombre de boca de una persona a la que realmente no le importo – la mire con desprecio.

-claro que nos importas – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-ja! No me hagan reír, ustedes que no pagan nada de esta casa, que no se molestan en pagar ni saber nada de mi escuela, al igual que les importa saber cuándo fue la última vez que me compraron ropa o me preguntaron algo relacionado a mi o traer comida?... no mientan – dije con claro sarcasmo y con desprecio en mi voz.

Los dos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que quedarse callados… valla par de inútiles tenía enfrente.

-pregunta fácil, respuesta aún más fácil, ¿Qué quieren? – pregunte sintiendo mi enojo aumentar.

Los dos parecieron pensar mejor sus palabras, tomaron asiento y me señalaron con la mano que me sentara también, cosa que ignore, luego "padre" hablo.

-(suspiro)… dentro de poco empiezan tus vacaciones de verano ¿no es cierto?

-eso que tiene? – respondí.

-saldremos de vacaciones una semana, serán nuestras vacaciones de familia – dijo mi "madre" con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-… esto es estúpido, me voy a dormir – dije dándome por vencida en esta inútil conversación.

-serán nuestras últimas vacaciones en familia, nos vamos a divorciar dentro de dos semanas, los documentos ya están, solo falta la firma del juez y nosotros ya no estaremos casados y queremos que nuestras últimas vacaciones familiares estés feliz hija – dijo mi "padre".

Me detuve nuevamente… ellos se iban a divorciar… por fin estaré en casa sin escuchar sus continuos gritos por la noche… pero… un momento, si mal no recuerdo.

-al tener un divorcio teniéndome a mí como menor de edad _**(los japoneses son mayores de edad a los 21)**_ me están diciendo que me tengo que quedar con uno de ustedes… qué traman con esas vacaciones? – dije más molesta.

Los dos parecieron sorprenderse por mis palabras, ellos si tramando algo.

-me tienen sin cuidado sus planes, pero no pienso seguir sus tontas ideas de familia feliz, para eso ya perdieron su oportunidad hace años – dije viéndolos con decepción.

Me di la vuelta, no quería estar en la casa, estando enfrente de la puerta, alguien me tomo del hombro y me obligo a voltear, pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue recibir una abofeteada en el rostro que me termino haciendo ver a otro lado.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de mis charas logro hacerme entrar en razón, logrando que por fin volteara a ver al que provoco que viera a otro lado.

Era mi padre el causante del nuevo dolor en mi cara.

Me enfurecí.

-adonde crees que vas, mañana tienes escuela y ya es tarde, así que ve a tu cuarto a dormir! – me grito mientras sostenía su mano derecha… al parecer le dolió mas a él el golpe que me dio que a mi… que débil.

Sonreí con malicia y sin pensar, con mi mano izquierda lo tome del cuello de su camisa y lo jale, levante mi pierna izquierda haciendo que él se golpeara con ella; soltó todo el aire que tenía; levante su cabeza con mi mano izquierda que aun sostenía el cuello de su camisa y con la mano derecha le di el golpe de gracia en el rostro, lo solté y él cayó al suelo sonoramente; mire a la entrada a la sala y estaba mi madre pálida viendo lo sucedido, mire nuevamente a mi padre que intentaba parase, con el pie le di la vuelta pues estaba boca abajo, me puse en cunclillas y con mis dos manos agarre su cuello de la camisa, él tenía un labio partido y me miraba sorprendido, yo sonreí de manera tétrica y lo amenace.

-vuélveme a levantar la mano y la siguiente vez seré yo la que te deje en silla de ruedas – mi mirada era tétrica y no solo mi padre se había puesto pálido, mis charas habían perdido un poco el color, pero ellas aun sonreían, por mis actos.

Salí de la casa aún muy enojada, sería mejor hacer algo con mi enojo o terminaría matando a algún civil inútil.

-Amu-chan a donde vamos ahora – dijo Ran

-a la arena de hierro – dije

-pero ya pasan de la una de la mañana Amu – dijo Miki

-no pienso ir a nuestro patio de sangre, ese lugar ya no esta tan tarde, la arena de hierro siempre esta abierta no importa la hora – dije llegando a la zona donde se daba la prostitución y los malos comercios.

Entre por la parte de atrás de una oficina de entregas y después un tipo me pidió información, de luchador o espectador, si era luchador tenía que darle mi nombre o seudónimo.

Era luchador y la Reyna.

Después de tres encuentros, por fin pude meterme a la arena, ¿conocen las luchas con reja?, pues esta arena era muy parecida, solo que en esta podían entran completos tontos a luchar con profesionales del bajo mundo, los espectadores creían que yo era un caso de esos.

Mis charas estaban afuera de la arena, viendo con espanto a mi oponente, que era un tipo del mismo tamaño que Kukai, pero él era más fornido y estaba completamente lleno de tatuajes y perforaciones y tocan la campana, el inicio de la pelea.

**POV ?**

Una chica de pelo rosa entra en mi arena, no piensen mal, yo no peleo, pero esa arena es mía, veamos como mi luchador deja gritando a esa linda chica, que viéndola bien, no seria mala idea preguntarle cuanto cuesta su noche…

**POV Amu**

Un golpe, nadie acierta, una patada, él la esquiva, él contrataca, golpe directo en mi estómago, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo al suelo, un golpe, dos golpes, detienen la pelea, el tipo esta desmayado.

**POV ?**

Sorprendente, había dejado a uno de mis mejores peleadores desmayado y ella parecía tranquila aun después de recibir un golpe suyo, esa chica, esa chica será mía, no solo are que trabaje para mí, sino que también la amarrare a mí, ella pedirá ser mía.

Sonreí con diversión al encontrar a mi nuevo juguete, con la mano llame a uno de mis guardias.

-quiero que reúnas toda la información referente a esa chica, la quiero.

**POV Amu**

Salí tranquila de la arena y me pagaron mi pelea, salí completamente del lugar.

Me recargue en un edificio cualquiera, me estaba empezando a costar moverme, el muy maldito si me había dado con todas sus fuerzas.

-Amu-chan! – gritaron mis charas en cuanto me vieron escupir un poco de sangre.

Demonios

-Amu-chan, no quieres ir a tu casa ¿verdad? – dijo Miki, solo afirme con la cabeza – bien!

-puedes seguirnos por un momento, no está muy lejos – dijo Ran.

-yo me voy adelantando – dijo Suu volando a no savia donde.

Camine por un rato hasta llegar a la zona de casas pobres, Ran y Miki me daban ánimos para que siguiera caminando pues había momentos en que perdía momentáneamente el conocimiento, nos detuvimos enfrente de una casa abandonada.

-por aquí – grito Suu desde la puerta.

Aun preguntándome como rayos había hecho su para entrar a la casa y abrir la puerta, entre a la casa, el lugar estaba limpio, no parecía abandonada como por afuera, me senté en el piso recargada a la pared, estaría sentada en lo que sería la sala, volví a toser sangre, Suu se puso enfrente de mí.

-Amu-chan, déjale tu salud a Suu, chara chenyi – dijo Suu.

…...

¿Qué hará Suu?

¿Qué le pasara a Amu?

¿Quién es el dueño de la arena de hierro y que planea?

¿Qué planean sus padres?

Y lo que todas/todos querrán saber ¿Qué paso con Ikuto?!

Lamento decirles que en este capítulo no sale, pero no se preocupen, Ikuto está haciendo planes para acercarse a Amu, pero que creen ustedes, cuál sería la forma en la que lo aria Ikuto, ¿en una pelea, le declararía que está interesado en ella? O que aria, denme su opinión de como Ikuto se acercaría a Amu.


	9. La persona que buscas

**POV Amu**

Pude sentir como algo cambiaba, pero no me importaba mucho, lo que me importaba mas era dejar de escupir sangre.

**POV Normal**

En las manos de Amu aparecieron un par de guantes de color verde que emitían un cierto resplandor verde muy tenue.

-Amu-chan pon tus manos en donde te duele – dijo Suu.

Amu con un quejido logro poner ambas manos en su estómago, el cual tenía un gran moretón por todo el tórax; cuando sus manos lo tocaron liberaron una luz parecida al color de la menta, el rostro de Amu parecía relajarse con cada minuto que pasaba, su dolor se empezaba a ir poco a poco.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Amu cuando se sintió capaz de hablar.

-es para tratar tus heridas, Suu nació de tu deseó de sobrevivir, soy tu trébol de buena suerte – dijo Suu mirando el estómago de Amu con preocupación.

-¿mi deseó? – Amu no lograba entender a lo que se refería Suu por dos razones, una, aun le dolía su estómago y dos su cabeza le empezaba a marear por falta de sueño.

-así es Amu, yo nací de tu deseo de poder expresarte cómo eres por medio de tu ropa, soy la espada de tu poder – dijo Miki mirando la cara de Amu que empezaba a recuperar un poco de su color.

-yo nací de tu deseo de ser honesta y fuerte, soy la verdad que está en tu corazón – dijo Ran feliz al ver como el moretón del estómago de Amu ya no era tan grande.

-conque… es así – dijo Amu con voz cansada.

Para sorpresa de sus charas Amu intento ponerse en pie, pero la fuerza en sus brazos le terminó fallando, solo logrando que Amu soltara un alarido de dolor.

-Rayos! – se quejó.

-Amu-chan! – gritaron las charas – ¿qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Suu – tu no quieres ir a casa todavía ¿verdad? – dijo Ran – de ser así, te preparare ropa o algo para que estés más caliente esta noche – dijo Miki sacando un cuaderno de dibujo.

-… Gracias – logro decir Amu para luego mostrar una sonrisa de lo más angelical, logrando que sus charas sonrieran como estrellas _**(si no me entienden, es que sus charas se alegraron mucho al ver y escuchar a Amu siendo tan sincera).**_

-esperen un momento – dijo Suu – Amu-chan no debes moverte, aunque este curando tu herida de una forma más rápida, al menos tienes que estar hoy en reposo, recuerdo haber visto una cama en un cuarto de arriba, ¿Ran, Miki pueden ayudarme a bajarlo?

-sabes que una cama es muy pesado para nosotras tres verdad? – dijo Ran con un rostro que mostraba su completa desaprobación ante la idea.

-… pero yo puedo hacer un futon – dijo Miki, logrando que las otras dos charas la miraran – que? Esperen un momento.

De un momento a otro del cuaderno de dibujo de Miki salió un futon con su respectiva cobija.

-acuéstate aquí Amu – dijo Miki

-no sabía que podías hacer eso – dijo con cierto recelo Ran – lo hubieras echo antes.

-no molestes, yo solo puedo ayudar con el cambio exterior que tiene Amu al igual que con lo que le rodea, al menos yo soy útil – contesto molesta Miki – tu que puedes hacer en momentos como este?

-… yo solo puedo proteger a Amu mostrando su honestidad y su deseó de fuerza – dijo Ran con frustración – yo no puedo ayudar cuando Amu esta así.

-… no necesito que me ayudes, lo único que necesito de ti en este momento, es que quites esa cara… no puedo estar tranquila – se quejó Amu que ya estaba acostada en el futon.

-Amu-chan, podemos dormir contigo? – pregunto Suu logrando cambiar de tema.

-sí, hoy… no quiero estar sola – dijo Amu antes de quedar atrapada en el mundo de Morfeo.

-Amu… tu nunca más estarás sola, siempre estaremos contigo – dijeron las charas mientras se metían en la cobija del futon junto con sus huevos.

**POV Ikuto**

Desperté con un buen ánimo, deje una buena cantidad de sardinas a Yoru cercas de su huevo… este era un chara de lo más vago… no por nada es mi real yo.

Después de prepararme me fui a la escuela, hoy sería diferente con mi Reyna.

Pero otra vez una sorpresa me golpea en cuanto llego a mi lugar, la Reyna no está por ningún lado, pero su… "amigo" si esta y está viendo el lugar de la Reyna.

-es normal que no venga? – le pregunto a… como se llame ese tipo.

-… no tendría por qué contestarte, pero no, no es normal que falte dos días seguidos – dijo entre enojado y preocupado… este tipo es raro.

-que eres tú de la Reyna? – mi pregunta logro captar completamente su atención, pues antes no dejaba de ver el lugar de la Reyna.

-por qué tendría que contestarte?

Yo sonreí – porque yo quiero estar con ella, es una chica de lo más interesante.

El solo frunció el ceño y me miro de lo más amenazante.

-no me importa realmente lo que pienses de ella, pero no dejare que estés con ella, ella no es como tú piensas que es.

-no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, yo quiero conocerla.

-… maldito – dijo mientras me mandaba una mirada asesina… que si realmente mataran, yo ya estaría muerto y 30 metros bajo tierra.

Las clases fueron aburridas, pero mi cabeza seguía en lo que había dicho ese tipo… a que rayos ser refería con que no era lo que yo pienso y… porque rayos no ha venido en dos días?

Salí de la escuela durante la hora de comer, la escuela sin mi Reyna era realmente aburrido.

Mientras caminaba pude notar que estaban dos adultos discutiendo enfrente de una farmacia… parecían una pareja… pero al mismo tiempo no, llamaron mucho mi atención por lo que discretamente me puse atrás de ellos y escuche.

-de vedad eres despreciable – dijo la mujer.

-mira quien lo dice, si esta fue tu idea – dijo el hombre.

-yo solo quiero saber dónde está – parecía preocupado el hombre.

-y tú crees que yo no, es mi hija por dios.

-por muy hija tuya, no la as educado como se debe… esos golpes me han dejado con moretones – dijo el hombre que ahora que lo veía de cercas tenía el labio roto y no podía moverse muy bien que digamos y se sostenía el estómago con una mano.

-aun no me creo que ella regresara el golpe.

-ni yo… cuando era niña sonreía mucho… cuando fue la última vez que la vimos sonreír? – el hombre parecía triste.

La mujer no contesto, pero su expresión de tristeza parecía contestar la pregunta.

-… tienes la información - pregunto el hombre.

-sí, nos darán los somníferos dentro de una semana, después de todo solo faltan dos semanas para sus vacaciones de verano – dijo la mujer viendo la recepción de la farmacia.

-bien… y no te dijeron nada de ella?

-no, al parecer nunca ha venido nadie con su descripción ni tampoco la han visto.

-eso quiere decir que no trabaja por esta zona… pero si no la han visto, eso quiere decir que no trabaja… bueno para eso – dijo algo incómodo el hombre.

-si te refieres a que si ella es prostituta, no, no parece que lo sea – dijo la mujer entre aliviada y preocupada.

-crees que este con algún amigo?

-con la actitud que mostro no creo que los tenga.

-supongo… pero, no lo sé, está bien esto, siendo sincera hace mucho que no hablaba con ella e incluso no recuerdo nada de lo que nos dijo… me siento culpable.

-esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras engañado desde un principio – parecía molesto pero aun así a mi punto de vista parecía estar ocultando algo más.

-el que empezó con esto fuiste tú, maldito embustero y mentiroso – dijo la mujer realmente molesta.

-haaa, cállate – fue lo último que oí de esa pareja que se empezaban a alejar a algún lugar.

-quien fuera que fuese su hija, parece no tener los mejores padres del mundo – pensé mientras me dirigía a mi casa para ver a Yoru y de paso comer algo.

Hoy en la noche iría a la arena de Morrigan, pondré en práctica mi plan para poder estar más cercas de ella, mi Reyna.

**POV Arata (regresemos a la noche después de dejar a Ami en su casa)**

-estoy… cansado y realmente sorprendido – dije en voz baja mientras entraba a mi casa, un mayordomo en la entrada tomo mi mochila.

-tiene hambre joven maestro? – me pregunto.

-no, comí afuera, no me llames a cenar, me voy a dormir – le conteste mientras subía las escaleras en caracol para llegar a mi cuarto.

-estoy muerto – dije mientras me lanzaba a la cama… espera tengo tarea que hacer… rayos, necesito mi mochila.

En ese momento tocan a mi puerta.

-pase.

-le traigo su mochila, me imagino que tiene deberes de la escuela – dijo el mismo mayordomo.

-sí, gracias.

Después de tomar mi mochila, el mayordomo se fue serrando la puerta detrás de él, yo solo me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y abro la mochila para luego por la sorpresa caer de espaldas junto con la silla de la mera sorpresa.

-Auch! – me quejo mientras me agarro la cabeza con las manos.

El huevo del que me había olvidado durante todo el día, está frotando ahora frente a mí. El huevo empezó a romperse y de su interior sale… dios, sale una mini persona vestida de soldado y en una de sus diminutas orejas tenía un arete transversal que cubría parte de su oreja, este tenía alguna forma… pero como era tan pequeño no pudo darle forma.

-eres un cruel! – me grita – cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí!

-… perdón? – le contesto… y yo que rayos hago contestándole?!

-te perdono por que no fue un día realmente tranquilo, me presento – se puso derecho y coloco su pequeña mano en su frente como si de un soldado real se tratase – mi nombre es Marco y soy tu shugo chara!

-mí qué?

-tu shugo chara, tu supuesto yo, no importa si no lo entiendes de momento, pero… estas bien? – me pregunto, "claro que no estaba bien, una mini persona me está hablando y no conste con eso me dice que es mi supuesto yo… claro que no estoy bien!" pienso con desesperación.

-primero relájate, después piensa en lo que pensabas el día de ayer, tú eres un soldado leal ¿me equivocó? – me dijo sonriente.

-… no negare que no pensé en eso, pero haber, me explicas mejor eso de mi supuesto yo – digo más tranquilo pero aun pensaba que estaba loco al contestarle.

-pues es lo que es, soy tu verdadero yo; yo nací de tu deseo de ser siempre fiel a tu líder y de poder ser llamado su apoyo – dijo mi… dijo Marco.

-bien… no entendí realmente, pero no importa, dime, como puedes ayudarme a ser el que cuide la espalda de Amu – pregunto mirándolo con incredulidad.

-no te preocupes, déjame eso a mí, pero de momento creo que deberías hacer tu tarea – dijo mientras miraba mi mochila que había terminado en el piso regando todo su contenido.

-haaaa! Es cierto, la tarea! – la había olvidado.

…

Desperté después de que sonara mi despertador… mire mi escritorio en donde ahora está un huevo rompiéndose mostrando la cara dormida de Marco.

-buenos días – dijo.

-aja, baja a desayunar, yo me preparo – dije levantándome de mi cama… aun pienso que ver a Marco es cosa de un delirio o que sigo dormido.

Después de prepararme y desayunar salgo en dirección a la escuela seguido de Marco volando a mi alrededor.

-regresando a la pregunta de anoche, ¿Cómo me ayudaras en ser el que cuide la espalda Amu? – pregunto.

-primero, tu no quieres ser su guardaespaldas, ni tampoco su seguidor o compinche como te haces llamar – se puso frente a mi impidiendo que siguiera caminando, me miro a los ojos con decisión - ¿tú qué quieres ser para Amu?

-yo… yo quiero ser su mano derecha – digo con decisión

-… me conformo con esa respuesta de momento, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare para que así sea – dijo completamente feliz.

Durante la escuela Marco estuvo revisando todos los rincones de la escuela, en búsqueda de Amu que según él, ella tiene a tres… charas con ella, pero yo estaba realmente molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo, donde estaba Amu, ella no suele faltar mucho y el maldito nuevo, no dejare que se acerqué a Amu, ella, ella es mía!... esperen, esperen…que?... qué dije?!

Me duele la cabeza y… porque rayos también el corazón?

Durante la salida de la escuela Marco me dijo que teníamos que ir al parque, él quería ver si podía encontrar alguna pista de donde se encontraba Amu.

Pasamos un rato en el parque para luego ir a la misma heladería, pero después me guio hasta una casa… que.

- qué rayos hago aquí? – le pregunto a Marco que parecía estar realmente enojado.

-no puedo creer esto! – grito, me miro a la cara logrando que me espantara… un poco – cara chenyi!

De la nada en mi oído aparece el mismo arete que tiene Marco… que ahora sé que es un dragón que se enrosca en la oreja… espera! Yo nunca me he perforado!

-que rayos! – grito mientras me agarro la oreja derecha.

-veras lo que le paso a Amu – dijo mi chara viendo en dirección a la casa, yo solo lo vi un momento a él para luego ver la puerta de la casa.

De la nada imágenes de una Amu discutiendo con sus padres que no podía ver sus caras por alguna razón, luego una Amu siendo golpeada por su padre, luego una Amu saliendo de su casa con un rostro que mostraba verdadera sed de sangre, palidecí al ver su rostro; luego todo se desvaneció.

-que fue eso? – dije mientras veía en dirección a donde Amu se había ido.

-ese es parte de mi poder, que te ayudara a ser su mano derecha – dijo Marco más tranquilo.

-ahora sé porque estabas molesto, pero yo ahora estoy más preocupado, sigamos – digo mientras camino detrás de Marco, pues yo ya no traía el arete.

Caminamos por un rato, si acaso solo hacían las tres de la tarde cuando llegamos a la arena de hierro… qué hacía Amu aquí?

-no vamos a entrar ahí, quiero saber a donde fue después de que salió – le digo a Marco, después de todo, una vez que entras a ese lugar, los del bajo mundo ya te tienen marcado.

-bien, sígueme.

Caminamos por unos segundos y nos detuvimos en frente de una pared… que es esto? Me pongo en cuclillas para ver mejor el piso… esto es, es sangre.

-Marco esto… – me quedo callado al ver su cara pálida – Marco, que fue lo que paso?

-cara chenyi – dice, me muestra a una Amu recargada en la pared, escupiendo sangre, logro ver a sus tres charas con ella, una se va, las demás apoyan a Amu que con dificultad logra moverse, todo se desvanece.

-esto es malo, si ella está escupiendo sangre, quiere decir que está en un hospital – le digo a Marco, pero el solo niega con la cabeza.

-los hospitales no están en esa dirección – dice mientras señala la dirección en la que se fue Amu – por ahí se llega a la zona residencial.

-es cierto, vamos, tenemos que encontrarla.

_**Chan chan chan channnn**_

_**Que pasara?**_

_**Amu no debe moverse, Arata está en su búsqueda e Ikuto está planeando algo.**_

_**¿Alguien sabe quiénes eran los de la farmacia?**_

_**Que poder tan bueno tiene Marco, pero como él dijo, es parte de su poder… cual es el completo poder?**_


	10. Un sonrojo inesperado

**POV Arata**

Camine junto con Marco durante un rato y llegamos… esta casa no es de mi tío?

-oye Marco esta casa ha estado abandonada desde hace medio año, mi tío la dejo así al irse a otro país.

-es aquí, aquí esta Amu – dijo mientras veía la puerta de entrada.

Pero como es que pudo entrar, la puerta tiene un candado en la… el candado está en el piso junto a la puerta.

-esto es una broma? – dije mientras agarraba el candado del piso.

Dude unos momentos enfrente de la puerta… era entrar y esperar lo peor o no entrar y morirme de la preocupación… demonios!

Mande por un tubo mis dudas y entre por la puerta, esperando lo peor… pero que equivocado estaba.

**POV Amu**

Desperté de la peor forma que pude imaginar en mucho tiempo. En una casa que ni recordaba, con ropa que ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado y para terminar con un dolor de mil demonios en el estómago y no era ni por mucho por no haber comido en lo que era del día, pues había despertado ya bien entrada la tarde.

-"demonios" – pensé en cuanto los recuerdos de la noche anterior me llegaron a la cabeza.

-Amu-chan como estas? – preguntaron mis charas a coro.

-me sentiría mejor si mi estómago no me estuviera matando – dije con molestia.

-si bueno, eso se debe a que se está recuperando, solo durara el día de hoy, no te preocupes – dijo completamente feliz de la vida esta Suu.

-… eso no quería escucharlo, pero qué más da, me muero de hambre – dije mientras intentaba sentarme en el futon, pero ni mis brazos ni ningún musculo de mi cuerpo se movió como se lo ordene – que demonios, no puedo moverme!

-siiii, eso… - dijo pausadamente Suu mientras se retorcía las manos – es un efecto secundario, tu cuerpo se recuperara con una rapidez inhumana, pero el cuerpo perderá toda su energía por ese día.

-no me jodas – dije sin pensar mientras notaba que lo único que podía mover era la cabeza – y como se supone que coma algo o que incluso vaya al baño… esto es una pésima broma.

-vamos no te quejes, talvez ahora no puedas moverte, pero mañana por la mañana estarás completamente recuperada – dijo Miki.

-eso no resuelve el problema de que no puedo comer o ir al baño y dudo mucho que entre ustedes tres puedan sentarme en el futon o hacer algo de comer o incluso darme de comer, cosa que ni muerta aceptaría que me dieran de comer – dije realmente molesta por sentirme literalmente como un vegetal.

Las pobres charas se miraron entre sí como meditando mis palabras, pero después de un rato sus rostros se giraron en mi dirección y me miraron con verdadera malicia, sentí muy en el fondo de mi ser que sufriría por algo, realmente sentí el cosquilleo del miedo recorrer mi columna por tan solo ver esas caras.

Y no me equivocaba, media hora después está realmente sentada… aunque no pregunten como, estaba ahora viendo lo que según mis charas era comida, pero como rayos quieren que considere comida a una masa pegajosa a la vista que decían era arroz… esta era la nueva creación de mis tres charas al estar peleando en la cocina.

Mis charas me estaban dirigiendo la primera cucharada del "monstro de arroz" como lo había llamado, pero de la nada la puerta de la casa, que estaba justo (para mi mala suerte) enfrente de mí, mostrando a un Arata del otro lado.

…

…

-piensas quedarte ahí todo el puto día, o vas a entrar? – dije enojada, Arata solo se había dedicado a ver a mis charas, luego a la cuchara que sostenían, siguiendo a ver al "monstro de arroz" y después a mí; siguió esa secuencia como cinco veces, para después perder considerablemente el color.

-se… se encuentra bien? – "pregunta estúpida" pensé al momento, para luego mirarlo a la cara como tratando de decirle "no! Lo que pasa es que me gusta tener el cuerpo estilo vegetal y comer este tipo de porquería" con claro sarcasmo -… no, es claro que no se encuentra bien.

-si te piensas contestar ese tipo de preguntas tu solo, mejor no las digas – le dije mientras veía que junto a él volaba algo o mejor dicho alguien – ¿Quién es él?

-he? – se sorprendió por mi pregunta pero después se fijó en su acompañante – es Marco, mi…

-tu chara ¿no? – mencione mientras trataba de verlo mejor – ya vas a entrar o se quedaran ahí todo el día, no puedo verlos bien, los malditos efectos secundarios también abarcan vista cansada? – termine diciéndole a Suu.

-pues sí y ya que lo mencionas… también perderás no solo la vista, sino que algún otro sentido… - "maldita sea Suu" maldije para mis adentros mientras la veía queriendo aplastar ese pequeño cuerpo… demonios, talvez la maldita conciencia no me lo permitiría.

Mientras debatía mis intenciones de lo que haría con mis charas después de recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo, pues no solo sería contra Suu, sino también contra Miki y Ran pues también por su culpa tenía que comer este monstro de comida y ahora este Arata me veía en lo que era esta piyama que me habían dado… también aria algo con mis padres… y estoy, volviendo a divagar, maldita sea… espera ¿cuándo se sentó Arata frente a mí?

-me presento, soy Marco – dijo saludando cual soldado el pequeño chara, dirigiéndose tanto a mi como a mis charas.

-yo soy Ran, yo Miki y yo Suu – dijeron mis charas presentándose cada una.

-esto es un poco bizarro – dijo de la nada Arata –… es raro ver esto ¿no? – menciono mientras señalaba a los charas que ahora platicaban o susurraban entre sí.

-un poco, pero supongo que te acostumbras

-perdón si me entrometo, pero que es eso de efectos secundarios – parecía estar más serio, pero algo en su voz denotaba su "preocupación".

Fruncí el señor con molestia ante su "preocupación", no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí.

-eso no importa, no es nada importante, pero… - no termine de hablar pues mis charas y Marco me interrumpieron.

-¿Cómo que nada importante?! – gritaron – lograron hacer que escupieras sangre!

…

-(suspire cansada) bien, ustedes ganan, solo… *gurrr* (rugió mi estómago) me pueden dar de comer de una vez – dije sintiendo vergüenza por primera vez desde hace ya 10 años.

-… jajaja – se rieron a carcajada limpia mis charas.

-puedo ayudar, pero esto no – dijo Arata mientras tomaba el plato del monstro de arroz.

-no, eso… dame eso, lo comeré – dije aun sabiendo que sabría horrible – no se desperdicia la comida.

Pareció sorprendido y al mismo tiempo dudar sobre darme o no al monstro de arroz.

-le ayudo – dijo mientras tomaba la cuchara de mis charas antes sostenía y me la acercaba a la boca.

-maldición – susurre y después abrí la boca.

…

-ese sería lo último – dijo Arata después de darme el ultimo bocado del monstro de arroz… gracias al cielo.

-ni creas que te voy a agradecer por esto – dije mientras sentía aun ese molesto sonrojo en mi cara.

-no lo esperaba – dijo feliz Arata, al igual que las charas.

-… Suu ya es de noche, cuanto falta para que pueda moverme.

-bueno, talvez una hora o dos – dijo moviendo las manos como si buscara un reloj.

-Bien – dije mientras sentía que realmente dejaba de ver o era que me entraba sueño?

**POV ?**

-señor, aquí está la información que solicito – dijo uno de mis subordinados.

No dije nada y tome el sobre que me entregaba.

-… que es esto? Esto solo es la maldita información necesaria para entrar a la arena… esto no me sirve para nada! – grite mientras le aventaba la información en la cara al subordinado.

-es todo lo que conseguimos de momento señor, pero de esa chica nadie sabe su nombre – se atrevió a contestarme.

-pues que me importa, si no encuentras información en mi arena, busca en la de otros incluso si tienes que ir a las arenas clandestinas de la ciudad, no importa de dónde consigas la información, yo la quiero! – hable con voz gutural que resonó en todo el cuarto.

-si señor – después de una inclinación de cabeza se retiró.

Una vez que la puerta de mi estudio fue serrada tome la única foto que había sido tomada de la Reyna antes de la pelea, esta cara, esos ojos fríos pero no vacíos, esos cabellos rozados… cuanta gente puede tener el pelo rosa?

-pronto pequeña, pronto… tú, serás mía.

Sonreí con malicia pensando lo que aria con ella una vez estuviera en mis manos.

**POV Ikuto**

La noche y su completa oscuridad ya habían llegado, y yo junto con Yoru estábamos viendo las peleas de otras arenas, pero no había nada del otro mundo, algunos hombres corpulentos, otros unos entrenados en las peleas, pero algunos solo estaban haciendo la mejor de las imitaciones al imitar a un saco de boxeo.

¿pero dónde está mi Reyna?

-no esperes mucho – dijo una voz atrás de mí, que reconocí como Kukai.

-a que te refieres?

-no te hagas el que no sabe, la Reyna no viene seguido por aquí, pero cuando viene tiene muchas peleas esperándola, después de todo solo peleas con ella por reto – dijo viendo en donde se encontraba la arena Morrigan.

-y dime, cuanta gente tiene ya en su lista de espera.

Kukai saco un pequeño libro en donde se encontraban un sin número de nombres junto a una cifra de números, pero muchos de esos nombres ya estaban tachados.

-depende del dinero que den o de cuanto insistan, para estar entre las peleas que ella tendrá cuando venga… pero dime, quieres pelar con ella o… - no termino su frase pero su cara sí.

-no pensé que mis intenciones fueran tan obvias.

-no eres el único que la busca con esas intenciones – dijo burlón.

-entonces dime, estas de mi lado o el de los otros?

-no estoy del lado de ninguno, pero te puedo decir que eres uno de los pocos que parece ser más fuerte que los que frecuentan este lugar.

-eso es algo bueno?

-yo diría que si… he escuchado que está buscando personas

-para qué?

-nunca la he logrado entender, pero lo divertido es tratar con ella, pero déjame decirte esto, ella solo trata con las personas fuertes.

-tú lo eres?

El sonrió con diversión, para después solo alejarse lentamente.

-oye! Escribe mi nombre en esa lista, quiero ser el último en pelear con ella la próxima vez que venga! – le grite, el solo me sonrió con diversión y se fue de mi campo de visión.

.

.

**¿Qué creen que Ikuto esté pensando?**

**Pero punto y aparte, como he visto en diferentes comentarios, no pensé que fuera tan obvia con mis futuras intenciones con Arata, pero créanme, este es un fic en todo el nombre del genero Amuto.**

**Otra cosa, ¿les gustan los animales? A mí me encantan los perros y para ser exacta me gustan tanto que tengo 6 de ellos, por lo que me gustaría poner alguno en la historia; pero a ustedes que les parece?**

**Y una última cosa… Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia (por muy loca que este) y lamento la demora, pero ¡feliz navidad y año nuevo!**


	11. todo por hambre

**POV Amu**

No recuerdo realmente la última vez que dormía tan bien, me sentía tranquila y segura en donde estaba, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertarme, pero un ligero murmullo llego a mis oídos obligándome a despertar.

-no pueden callarse? – le pregunte a las voces, mientras yo me restregaba los ojos con mi mano para quitarme el sueño.

-… perdón – dijo Arata.

-cuanto tiempo he dormido?

-fueron tres horas – me contesto Ran.

Estire mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y fue cuando lo note, no me dolía nada ni tampoco sentía algún efecto secundario.

-Amu-chan ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto Suu.

-de maravilla, pero *gurrr* (rugido de estómago) me muero de hambre, vamos a comer algo afuera, algo que sea comestible ¿no? – dije sobándome el estómago pues ese rugido había sido muy fuerte.

La cara de mis charas y las de Marco eran de sorpresa y felicidad, pero la cara de Arata era de completo desconcierto.

-si te preocupa lo del dinero Arata, no te preocupes, antes pasaremos por el patio de sangre por un poco y luego a comer, mi fuerza aumenta con el hambre – dije mientras me levantaba del futon que desapareció después de pararme.

-no creo que ir a pelear después de tu accidenté de ayer sea lo mejor ahora – dijo Miki.

-… tengo dinero de la pelea anterior, pero no lo suficiente para invitarlos a todos – dije con cierta molestia.

-Amu-chan… te ves tierna – dijo Ran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su comentario me dejo realmente sorprendida y aunque en realidad quería agradecerle a los cinco por cuidarme, no saldría de mi boca ningún gracias, por lo que prefería invitarlos a comer.

-cállate – le dije a mis charas que parecían estar de acuerdo con el comentario de Ran.

Salimos de la casa y volvimos a dejar el candado en la puerta como anteriormente estaba; pero cuando le iba a pedir a Suu que quitara las huellas dactilares del lugar, me entere que la casa era de un familiar de Arata, por lo que deje las cosas como estaban.

-puedo preguntarle algo Amu-san? – dijo Marco.

-Amu a secas y Reyna cuando estemos en el patio de sangre… y si, cuál es tu pregunta?

-… ¿Por qué salio a pelear la noche anterior?

-no importa la razón, lo que realmente importa es que en ese momento estaba enojada y si no hubiera peleado en ese momento, ahora seguramente estaría en una estación de policía por haber matado a alguien – dije mientras veía la reacción de Marco que solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente en comprensión.

-¿Por qué peleas? – dijo esta vez Arata.

-… es la mejor manera de olvidar – murmure en respuesta, pero no tan alto como para que Arata la oyera.

**POV Ikuto**

Me estaba empezando a aburrir, de no ser por Yoru hacía rato que me hubiera ido, él solo hacía de réferi y comentarista de todas las peleas que veía, con sus comentarios bobos y su descripción de los golpes, me entretenía bastante.

Por aquello de las siete u ocho de la noche la vi, su cabellera rosa no pasaba desapercibida y en cuanto termino de hablar con Kukai y se instaló ella en su arena, más de cincuenta personas empezaron a rodear la arena de Morrigan, mientras Kukai llamaba uno por uno a los contrincantes, yo empecé a bajar del edificio en donde estaba de espectador; quería ver las peleas de cercas.

El primer contrincante era un tipo de baja estatura, pero tenía bastante musculatura. Pero lo que molesto a todos era que ese tipo, estaba con mi Reyna de nuevo (para quien no lo entienda, está hablando de Arata) y parecía tratar de convencer de algo a mi Reyna.

Poco después todos supimos de qué se trataba; ese tipo también entro a la arena, esta sería una pelea de parejas.

Mucha gente grito en negación, pero una simple palabra de la Reyna los callo.

-quien no esté de acuerdo, puede entrar a la arena y luchar con él – dijo con voz de ultratumba, logrando que más de uno retrocediera e incluso Yoru me dijera que "tenía otras cosas que hacer" para salir huyendo del lugar.

Para mi sorpresa algunas personas entraron a la arena, formando una pelea de casi cuatro a uno, era injusto para la Reyna, pero ese tipo esperaba que peleara contra más personas.

Todo era tranquilo, parecía que las demás peleas en las otras arenas se habían detenido para presenciar esta, pero de un momento a otro, la pelea empezó.

Dos tipos bajos fueron contra… demonios, como se llamaba?, da igual, pero él los derribo y al parecer los noqueo con dos simples puñetazos en sus caras, al segundo estoy casi seguro de que uno de sus dientes salió volando a algún lado, sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo cual sacos de boxeo.

Con la Reyna se encontraban tres tipos de diferentes tamaños, ella esquivo un golpe dirigido a su cara, ella lo evadió y lo golpeo en el estómago con su puño derecho sacándole el aire, al siguiente que se encontraba a su espalda con una patada lo puso de rodillas del dolor y al tercero con un salto giro en el aire y con el salón de su pierna derecha lo golpeo en la cabeza mandándolo al piso.

La pelea no duro ni una hora, pues todos los contrincantes de la arena ya estaba en el piso o desmayados o con mucho dolor, la Reyna no había recibido ningún golpe, pero ese tipo al menos recibió un puñetazo en la cara… pero él era fuerte, no tan fuerte como ella ni tan elegante en su pelea, pero según las palabras de los tipos que veían también la pelea junto a mí, "era pasable que pudiera cuidar la espalda de la Reyna".

Estaba por pedirle a Kukai que me diera el siguiente turno para pelear en cuanto quitaran los cuerpos de la arena, que ahora entendía el porqué del nombre "Morrigan" y es que gran parte del piso estaba cubierto de sangre de narices rotas o algún diente extraído a la fuerza; pero regresando a Kukai, me di cuenta que mi Reyna ya estaba recibiendo su cantidad de dinero por la pelea, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, ella ya se iba.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cercas, logre escuchar parte de su platica.

-este es el dinero por derrotar a cinco personas – dijo Kukai a la Reyna – y este es tu dinero por los otros cuatro restantes – dijo al tipo ese.

-bien, este es tu parte por la junta del dinero – dijo la Reyna dándole dinero a Kukai que sonreía en agradecimiento.

-un place pequeña – contesto Kukai poniéndole su mano en la cabeza a la Reyna, que en respuesta lo golpeo en el estómago.

-*cof cof* - tocio Kukai mientras sonreía con diversión.

Poco después ella y el otro se fueron del lugar, yo quería hablar con Kukai antes, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿por qué no la detuviste para que peleara conmigo? – pregunte molesto, el me miro y luego saco su cuaderno.

-mira donde está un nombre – me contesto con aburrimiento y al mismo tiempo con fastidio.

Tome la libreta y tuve que pasar hoja por hoja, hasta que di con la última escrita, ahí estaba mi nombre, con cuatro hojas llenas de nombres antes de que ella peleara contra mí.

-estas de broma, me dijiste que me pondrías para la última pelea cuando viniera!

-espera un momento – me arranco el cuaderno de las manos – yo nunca dije que lo aria, si me lo pediste, pero yo nunca te dije que sí.

Maldición, era cierto.

Salí del lugar hecho una furia ¿cuantos días tendría que esperar para poder poner en práctica mi plan?

En cuanto cruce la puerta de entrada no pude evitar ver a un tipo vestido completamente de negro ablando con el verdugo de la puerta… ¿Qué rayos asen los de la mafia aquí?

POV Arata

Estuvimos caminando un rato después de salir de las arenas, ya estábamos cercas de los centro de la ciudad, cuando Amu me detuvo.

-recárgate en la pared – me ordeno – Suu cúralo.

Me sockeo un poco la orden a su chara.

Después de unos instantes está sintiendo algo fresco en mi rostro y un aroma a menta fresca me rodeo.

-como es un simple golpe, no tendrá efectos secundarios tan fuertes, solo te dará sueño – dijo Suu.

-bien, vamos a comer! – victorio Ran.

Mientras decidíamos que comer, que al final fueron unas hamburguesas, me fije que las charas de Amu eran tan diferentes de la actitud de Amu que conocía, como el sol y la luna, a diferencia que Marco y yo de alguna forma nos parecíamos.

Ran por ejemplo, era alegre y se expresaba con bastante libertad, a diferencia de Amu que extraña vez la veía mostrando lo que sentía.

Miki era inteligente y de sienta forma tímida, cosas que Amu no mostraba ser, en la escuela podía ser la más lista de la escuela, pero no demostraba saber o interesarse en la escuela y solo hoy recuerdo haberla visto… "tímida" no sería la palabra correcta.

En comparación Suu era preocupona y simplemente un ser hogareño, pero Amu nunca mostro preocuparse por nada ni nadie, a excepción de hace unos momentos, pero ella no era nada hogareña, el haber visto esos eventos con Marco frente a su casa, me dicen que no es feliz en su casa.

Estaba preocupado, pero no podía decirle nada, ella me regaño en la arena por tratar de convencerla de que no peleara, pero lo único que logre fue que se enojara y que aceptara por lo menos a tenerme a mí como compañero de combate.

Suspire resignado cuando ya nos dirigíamos a nuestras casa… no quería que se fuera a ese infierno que en ningún momento escuche que lo llamara casa o hogar.

Sip, era definitivo, estaba realmente preocupado, pero estoy casi seguro de que ella no me pediría ayuda o me diría algo, no, ella no lo aria.

Cuando nos despedimos, la vi alejarse poco a poco y cuando la perdí de vista, subí mi mano derecha a mi cabeza y me alborote el cabello en desesperación.

-¿Qué hago Marco? Estoy realmente preocupado – dije viendo en dirección a donde se había ido Amu.

-… de momento, solo podemos estar con ella y hacer que se alegre o esté bien en el tiempo que estemos con ella – dijo Marco que también parecía estar preocupado.

-espero y pronto pueda confiar en nosotros, quiero ayudarla lo más pronto que pueda.

-no podemos hacer nada si ella no nos deja entrar en su mundo.

Y era cierto, si trataba de alguna manera de conocerla o de ayudarla, ella se enojaría o evadiría mis palabras o acciones… ella tenía que dejarme ayudarla.

Que piensan?

Alguien sabe de dónde salió la mafia?

Y pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué planea Ikuto?

Bien pues déjeme decirles que… no les voy a decir, arruinaría los siguientes capítulos ;P

Y otra cosa, feliz día de Reyes! A todo aquel niño tanto en el alma como en la edad :3


	12. la calma antes de la tormenta

**Perdón, no subí capítulos nuevos la semana pasada y como prometí subir un capitulo cada fin, me atrevo a decir que para disculparme, les regalo DOS capítulos nuevos :3**

**Espero me perdonen, pero tenía unos cuantos problemas en la escuela.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV ¿?<strong>

Una semana a pasado y me he empezado a desesperar, mi gente no encuentra nada de la chica de pelo rosado, por lo que empecé con consentir el secuestro y asesinato de personas para encontrarla, pero esta búsqueda no me está llevando a nada, es como si esa chica hubiera desaparecido como si de aire se tratase.

Maldición.

Como rayos la voy a encontrar, con su fuerza y avilidad es fácil deducir que es alguien que la gente conoce, pero como rayos solo an podido encontrar los mios que ella pelea en el patio de sangre y en la arena Morrigan?

Molesto.

Era decir poco, con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-señor – dijo la voz de mi subordinado.

-… espero buenas noticias – dije mientras lo miraba como si le quisiera quitar el corazón.

-tenemos información de la Reyna indicando que tiene siempre a tres personas con ella.

-… no importa, busquen el lugar en donde se separen y cuando ella este sola, hagan lo necesario para traerla aquí, no quiero errores, pronto empezarán la vacaciones de verano, atrápenla en ese transcurso de tiempo o no vivirán por sus errores.

-si señor – dijo mostrando decisión en sus palabras, para después irse por la puerta.

Yo me pare de mi asiento y me dirigí a la ventana que estaba atrás de mí de pared completa, saque de mi saco una fotografía de la Reyna y la puse enfrente de la ventana, por donde se podían ver las luces de la noche como contrate.

-pronto pequeña, pronto, pronto serás mía.

**POV Ikuto**

Pronto, pronto será mi turno y por fin podre poner en práctica mi plan.

Pero estoy molesto e irritado.

Tres chicos de la escuela se han echo de nombre en el patio de sangre y lo peor de todo es que ellos están junto a MI Amu… si se preguntan cómo supe su nombre, fue hace dos días por la llamada de atención que le dio un maestro; pero regresando al punto, esos chicos pueden ser una verdadera molestia, en especial ese Arata, ese tipo es considerado la mano derecha de Amu.

Maldición.

No solo era considerado su mano derecha sino que también su maldito guardián, ese tipo siempre está pegado a ella.

Pero quitando mis celos… si, mis celos, algo muy raro está pasando y lo peor de todo es que esta involucrada, la mafia.

Asesinatos, secuestros… se están exponiendo demasiado, pero porque?

Maldición.

Si esto seguía así, no podría seguir mucho tiempo aquí, los superiores pensaran que fue culpa mía… maldición, que grupo de mafia sería tan idiota como para exponerse de esa forma y porque?

Doble maldición.

Yo no quiero irme.

… creo que lo mejor será detener a esos mafiosos de pacotilla antes de que salga yo perjudicado.

Por donde debería empezar?

Tomando a uno de los suyo? Seguir sus pasos o buscar alguna conexión entre sus víctimas… cual sería la más rápida?

Bien, secuestrare a uno de los suyos y lo obligare a decirme que rayos están haciendo.

Este problema se resolverá pronto.

**POV Mostrar**

Estoy muerto.

De cansancio, no he parado de pelear para poder estar a la altura de la fuerza de Amu, pero… (suspiro) dios, es demasiado cansado.

No hace mucho me gane un nombre en el patio de sangre, pero porque rayos me llamaron "caballero carmesí"? no lo entiendo, aun después de preguntarle a Kukai, pues él solo logro confundirme más.

Sus mismas palabras fueron.

-"si se trata de una Reyna, es obvio que seas su caballero, porque si no fuera así, sete llamaría príncipe y eso no te queda, ni mucho menos la idea de un príncipe azul con caballo blanco que viene a proteger a la princesa o en todo caso a la Reyna, no, no queda, además de que la arena se llama Morrigan, tenía que combinar con eso, pero no era buena idea poner "caballero mor", sonaría horrible, lo mejor era llamarte "carmesí", lo discutí con otros verdugos y estuvieron de acuerdo con ese nombre luego de tu primera pelea en pareja con la Reyna…"

Y siguió hablando… me dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en la media hora que se la paso hablando del porqué del significado de mi nombre.

Me costaba mucho trabajo entender a ese tipo.

Por lo que no me moleste en preguntarle el porqué de los nombres de los otros dos chicos, era mejor estar en el desconcierto.

Quitando eso de mi cabeza, me he puesto como cometido el hacer sonreír a Amu.

Una tarea de lo más complicada.

Pero poco a poco he logrado hacerla sonreír, al menos he logrado que este más tranquila cuando ella y nosotros (el grupo) estamos juntos.

Pero no solo la hecho relajarse, sino que también de alguna forma he logrado estar más unido a ella; confía más en mí, al igual que ella a empezado a preguntar por mi persona y muy de vez en cuando, ella llega a contestar mis preguntas sobre su persona.

También otra cosa, es que ella me permito conocer los poderes que le dan sus charas, pero yo lamentablemente no pude decirles las mías, puesto que si le dijera cuales eran, ella seguro y me cortaría en pedazos.

Los poderes de Marco solo pueden hacer tres cosas.

1.- investigar

2.- pensar de manera objetiva

3.- observar y aprender

La segunda y la tercera son muy útiles cuando de peleas se trata, pero bueno, la primera fue más útil cuando necesite encontrar a Amu.

Pronto comensaran las vacaciones y de alguna forma estoy preocupado, pues Amu estará sola en esa casa…

-que dices de invitar a Amu a unas vacaciones con el grupo? – pregunta Marco sacándome de mis ideas.

-no es mala idea, pero antes de eso… ayúdame con mi tarea, me he quedado dormido hoy en clase – dije o mejor dicho suplique, pues Marco es mejor poniendo atención en clases que yo.

- ...


	13. los lideres

**POV Amu**

Dos semanas han pasado ya y en este momento estoy recibiendo el dialogo interminable del director de mi escuela para que nos deje salir de la escuela.

Pero mientras este director siga ablando, les resumiré lo que paso en esas dos semanas.

Lo más importante en la escuela, sería que obtuve el primer lugar (otra vez) en los exámenes finales… otra cosa… no recuerdo.

Dejando la escuela de lado, empecé a salir con mis "amigos".

Y ni se les ocurra pensar en "guooo! Amu consiguió amigos!" porque sería una pérdida de neuronas; salía con los chicos que son mis seguidores, pero solo salíamos a caminar, por lo que salíamos más en las noches.

En el patio de sangre fui dejando que los chicos pelearan en mi arena, logrando que la gente llamara a Arata "Caballero carmesí" un nombre extraño a mi punto de vista; Kuro se volvió "el guerrero lunar" y Mirai lo llaman "estratega solar"… que nombres se les ocurre a las personas del patio de sangre, pero lo más exasperante de todo es que Kukai tomo ventaja de que los nombraron y ahora el los llama a los tres como mis "capitanes de guerra".

Y con tomar ventaja del nombramiento, es que en cuanto te ganas un nombre en el patio de sangre se te considera una persona fuerte, pero si estas esa persona está unida a un grupo, el grupo se gana más fama y más personas querrán ser parte de dicho grupo… se imaginan ahora la maldita cantidad de personas que ahora buscan pelear en mi arena?

Un montón, pero lo interesante de que los nombraran es que ahora creen los retadores que tienen que pelear forzosamente con alguno de los "capitanes de guerra" para poder pelear conmigo o para poder entrar en mi grupo… que tontos son, cada uno pelea su propia pelea y tengo que decir que no solo yo he peleado con muchos estas dos semanas, sino que todos están peleando.

También si olvidamos eso por unos momentos y nos centramos en mi repentino interés por los poderes de mis charas luego de la recuperación rápida que tuve con la ayuda de Suu; nos lleva a los experimentos que he llevado por una semana.

Primero les diré de Ran.

El cara chenyi de Ran puede influir en mi personalidad, pero cuando no lo hace, puede variar sus efectos sobre mí, un ejemplo es la cuando la chamarra cambia a color rosa, pues mientras la traiga puesta, esta chamarra será tan resistente como el acero… intente cortarla con un cuchillo, pero termino por romperse el cuchillo; otras cosas que descubrí, fue que pueden cambiar mis tenis, creciéndoles unas pequeñas alas y los guantes que uso en el patio de sangre, que hace que mis golpes sean más duros, pero lo que más me gusto de los poderes de Ran, fue lo que pasa con esa chamarra cuando la junto con los tenis… ¿quieren saber que descubrí?

Pues no.

Con Suu, fui aprendiendo como pueden variar sus habilidades medicinales y como utilizarlas, al igual que fui aprendiendo los tipos de efectos secundarios que puedo llegar a tener, pero su poder curativos es tan increíble que no dudaría que con ese poder incluso podría curar una herida de bala… pero eso no pienso ponerlo a prueba, me basta con saber con las heridas que llegamos a tener todos con nuestras peleas en la arena.

Y Miki fue ciertamente una verdadera sorpresa.

Si yo trabajara como detective, sicario o cualquier otro trabajo que consista en mantener mi identidad oculta, no sería un problema con Miki a mi lado.

Cuando hace cara chenyi con migo lo único que cambia o mejor dicho se queda, es una pulsera azul con un colguije de espada (espada como la de las cartas de poquer), pero dependiendo de cómo sean las cosas puedo llegar a cambiar, tanto el color de mi pelo, ojos y color de piel, sin tomar en cuenta que la ropa también la puede cambiar; como dije antes, Miki es útil cuando de ocultarse se trata.

Ha! Ya termino de hablar el director.

Ahora después de salir de la escuela voy caminando con mis amigos por el parque.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy? – pregunto Ao

-que tal a un centro de juegos? – propuso Mirai

-mejor vamos a una piscina, hoy hace demasiado calor – dijo Kuro

-por mi esta bien… - llego a decir Arata antes de que le marcaran a su celular.

Todos quedamos en silencio viendo como Arata solo ponía caras de completa incredulidad y duda, para luego ver su teléfono luego de la llamada como esperando que le explicara las cosas.

-que sucede? – pregunte

-bueno… era Kukai y solo entendí que había una junta – dijo Arata aun viendo su teléfono.

-junta de qué? – pregunto Mirai

Arata pareció pensar mejor sus palabras como si no supiera que decir.

-las palabras exactas de Kukai cuáles fueron? – pregunto Kuro

-dijo que la Reyna y sus tres capitanes de guerra tienen que venir hoy al patio de sangre por una junta de grupos – dijo Arata aun sin entender la razón.

-maldición – dije con molestia – vallan a sus casa, los veré en donde siempre a las nueve, iremos al patio de sangre… - estaba molesta y también preocupada… las juntas de grupos no eran un evento normal y cuando pasaban significaban que algo malo pasaría.

La noche llego y con ello la hora de reunirme con mis amigos para ir al patio de sangre.

Una vez estuvimos todos reunidos emprendimos el camino al patio de sangre, los chicos parecían estar tranquilos y de alguna forma empezaban a disfrutar el poder ir a pelear, pero Arata parecía tener el mismo mal presentimiento que yo desde la llamada de Kukai y nuestras charas no eran la excepción.

Después de pasar la puerta de entrada, Kukai y otro verdugo nos pidió que nos separáramos; yo, Arata, Mirai y Kuro nos vimos forzados a seguir a Kukai por un pasillo detrás de las arenas, mientras que los otros chicos fueron literalmente obligados a ir a la arena Morrigan.

El camino era oscuro y según mis charas "tenebroso", por lo que ellas se encontraban escondidas en la gorra de mi chamarra, el chara de Arata estaba ahora oculto entre su ropa. Mirai y Kuro parecía que se los estaban comiendo sus nervios y Arata aunque igual de nervioso logro disimularlo de gran manera.

Pronto llegamos al final del pasillo encontrándonos con una puerta de metal con la palabra "prohibido el paso" escrita en ella con pintura negra, Kukai abrió la puerta y haciéndose a un lado nos dejó el paso a mí y a los otros.

-"maldición" – pensé en cuanto entre.

Esta reunión no era como a las otras a las que había asistido… en esta literalmente estaban los líderes y sus jefes de sección, esta reunión no era de juegos, esto era algo serio o sería un verdadero problema en el futuro.

Adentro del cuarto estaba una sola mesa y seis sillas, de las cuales cincos ya estaban ocupadas.

Viendo las sillas de izquierda a derecha desde el asiento desocupado, primero estaba un chico rubio de cara angelical, pero de mirada fría y calculadora; luego estaban una chica comiendo una paleta tranquilamente, como si no sintiera la tensión del lugar; luego estaba un chico con lentes que parecía realmente calculador y de alguna forma molesto; luego estaban dos personas completamente parecidas, una chica y un chico, los dos con la misma cara y color de pelo (incluso el tamaño de este era el mismo), solo sus ojos mostraban cosas diferentes, la chica parecía divertida con todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras que el chico parecía tener una curiosidad incontenible.

Todos y digo todos los cinco que están sentados, pusieron su mirada en mí en cuanto tome asiento en la mesa.

Esto sería molesto.

-Reyna… - dijeron Mirai y Kuro en un susurro, como si hablar en voz alta causara la pérdida de sus cabezas.

Yo no los mire, ni siquiera me moleste en contestarles, pues hablar con ellos solo mostraría que son débiles y que sienten miedo, era mejor callarse, pero Arata pareció entender el por qué no quería hablar, por lo que mejor contesto él.

-cállense, solo escuchen con atención – en contestación Mirai y Kuro asintieron con la cabeza como si con esas palabras pudieran entender que mostraban su miedo con solo hablar.

…

-buueeno, como ya están todos, es mejor presentarlos – dijo Kukai – el Rey – dijo mientras con su mano señalaba al chico rubio, para luego señalar a los tres chicos que estaban atrás suyo – ellos soy "la corte del rey" – luego paso a señalar a la chica y al chico de lentes – ellos son balanza o como algunos los llaman, "espadas gemelas" y ellos son sus "espadas nocturnas" – luego cambio a los chicos idénticos – ellos son "géminis" y a sus espaldas están "los zodiaco" y por ultimo – dijo señalándome a mí – ella es "la Reyna" y con ella están sus "capitanes de guerra" y ahora que ya están las presentaciones, empecemos con la junta.

**POV Normal**

Los líderes se encontraban sentados esperando las palabras del verdugo en jefe, palabras que en cuanto salieran de su boca, podrían provocar una guerra de pandillas o algo peor. Pero para eso estaba la junta, para evitar que sucediera eso, pues los verdugos no solo eran réferis en las peleas, sino que también eran los jueces y policías del bajo mundo y una de las razones por las cuales existían era para evitar peleas afuera de las arenas, no era buena idea pelear afuera sabiendo que puedes meter en problemas a todos los de las arenas con la ley.

-la mafia está buscando a uno de ustedes – soltó Kukai

Las palabras que dijo logro captar la atención de los seis, haciendo que no solo lo escucharan con atención sino que también con interés y preocupación.

-de momento no sabemos cuál de todas las mafias del país son, pero aunque hemos intentado saberlo, son demasiado listos como para ocultar el símbolo de su familia.

-como sabes que son de la mafia – pregunto la chica con la paleta.

-fácil, ellos solo preguntan por las personas más fuertes y si no cumplen con lo que ellos buscan se van sin ver a ninguno más pelear – contesto Kukai

-mencionaste unos símbolos, como es que no los has podido identificar – pregunto el chico de géminis.

-pueden ser anillos, tatuajes, vestimenta, pero estos tipos solo podemos identificarlos por su actitud, fueron muy listos al venir en ropa de calle, sin joyas o alguna marca.

-… por quién preguntan? – dijo el Rey

-por un líder

-… si de un líder se trata, por qué razón están nuestros capitanes de sección? – pregunto Amu

-porque hemos obtenido información de algunos verdugos, que los de esta mafia, no están jugando, llevan armas e incluso han llegado al punto de llevarse a luchadores, en las noticias han aparecido casos de asesinato e incluso de secuestro, esos mafiosos están buscando a alguien de ustedes y no estarán satisfechos hasta encontrarlo.

-… en pocas palabras nos estas pidiendo, que nos escondamos? – dijo el de lentes.

-… si – respondió Kukai con decisión y no se dejó intimidar por las miradas asesinas que recibió por parte de todos los que estaban en el cuarto.

-te das cuenta de lo que nos estas pidiendo? - pregunto la chica de géminis con una voz gélida como el hielo.

-lo sé, pero en el patio de sangre no somos del tipo que dejan morir a sus peleadores, además, si los suyos son los siguientes afectados, estoy seguro que no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados, es mejor bajar la cabeza a pelear con alguien que bien puede matarte.

"maldición" pensaron todos los líderes, pues las palabras de Kukai eran ciertas, ninguno se quedaría con los brazos cruzados si alguno de los suyos saliera afectado; pero no podían dejar las cosas así, todos peleaban por sus propias razones y dejar de pelear no era una buena opción, al menos no para algunos, pero si tomaban esa oportunidad ahora que empezaban las vacaciones y alejaban a los suyos, bien podrían encontrar al grupo de mafia que buscaba a uno de ellos.

Pero el problema radicaba en eso; los lideres podían mandar a los suyos dándoles indicaciones de que no salieran de noche durante las vacaciones o que se fueran de viaje, pero… como rayos iban a ponerse de acuerdo los líderes en trabajar juntos, siendo ellos los que siempre peleaban entre sí?

"Esta será una larga noche" pensaron con remordimiento los líderes, sabiendo que ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos sería mucho más complicado que si decidieran pelear con toda la mafia.


	14. Secuestro

**POV Arata**

…

Incomodidad al máximo.

Luego de que Kukai dijera "no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados" un ambiente tenso y de alguna forma amenazante se llenó el cuarto.

-bueeeeno, yo y los demás verdugos nos despedimos, no quiero ver sangre en el piso cuando yo venga – dijo Kukai mientras salía del cuarto seguido de otros dos verdugos que recién ahora me doy cuenta que estaban aquí!

-bien, entonces que los géminis busquen en el patio de sangre, los demás buscan en zonas cercanas al patio de sangre y me lo reportan – dijo sonriente el Rey.

-y porque tendríamos que hacerte caso? – dijo el chico de géminis.

-porque yo soy el Rey – contesto.

-no porque seas el Rey, significa que seas el más fuerte – dijo el chico de

-yo no acepto ordenes de nadie – dijo la chica de géminis.

-pues si es así, no he escuchado un mejor plan – dijo el Rey con egoísmo.

-y si mejor atacamos a todas las ramas de las mafias cercanas? – dijo la chica de

-no me agás reír, eso solo nos mandaría a la tumba – dijeron los géminis al mismo tiempo.

-… esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Amu llamando la atención de todos – bien sabemos que no nos pondremos de acuerdo nunca en trabajar juntos, repito, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-estas diciendo que nunca trabajarías con nosotros? – dijo la chica de

-espera… supongo que tiene razón, lo mejor sería no estar en modo líder ¿no es cierto? – dijo el Rey

-te refieres a hablar de este problema sin nuestros nombres? – dijo el chico de géminis

-supongo que al hablarlo como simples civiles, sería más sencillo que hablarlo como líderes – dijo la chica géminis.

-con migo no cuenten – dijo Amu, nuevamente captando la atención de todos – no tendría caso vernos en nuestra forma civil sin ninguna información útil, terminarías igual que como estamos en este momento.

-entonces que recomiendas que ágamos? – dijo la chica de

-piensa por ti misma inútil – contesto Amu sin mirarla, aparentando una tranquilidad que estoy seguro y no tiene.

-como te atreves – dijo el chico de levantándose de su asiento, claramente molesto.

Amu se paró tranquilamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, yo y Kuro junto con Mirai la seguimos de cercas, pero ella se detuvo en la puerta y sin mirar atrás dijo.

-nos veremos en tres días siendo civiles, pero para ese momento ninguno de los nuestros tienen que seguir viniendo aquí, aparte de que tenemos que al menos reunir un poco de información con respecto a esa mafia, sería muy tonto reunirnos sin información – su voz era de completa autoridad.

-porque tendríamos que obedecerte? – dijo el Rey.

-yo no di una orden, ni tampoco dije que me obedecieran, solamente estaba pensando en voz alta, es decisión suya hacerlo o no… Caballero carmesí, decide tú la forma en la que nos reuniremos, ya después me dirás.

No negare que en cuanto dijo mi apodo y lo que me decía no me habían dejado en shock, pero al menos reaccione rápido y conteste.

-si Reyna – me gire para ver a los otros líderes – díganles a sus segundos al mando que pregunten por mi numero al jefe de los verdugos, para que de esa forma no podamos poner de acuerdo en el punto de reunión afuera del patio de sangre.

Dicho esto no fuimos del cuarto y del patio de sangre, una vez estuvimos en nuestro punto de despedida, salieron nuestras charas de su escondite y pude expresarme con libertad.

-me tiemblan las piernas… pensé que morirá – dije completamente pálido y en el piso, pues mis piernas ya no me soportaban.

-… tranquilízate, dijiste exactamente lo que yo quería – dijo Amu… espera que?

-espera, sabias que diría eso?

-anticipe las palabras de todos los lideres desde el momento en que me entere de la razón de la reunión, menos mal y todo funciono de acuerdo a lo planeado – dijo después de dar un suspiro como si se liberara de toda la carga que tenía.

-convencer a los otros dos será el problema, después de todo ellos ya estaban ilusionados con tener sus propios nombres… espero poder convencerlos con la ayuda de los otros dos caballeros – dije con una sonrisa al pensar en el título de caballeros.

-eso se lo encargo a los otros dos, pero necesito que tú me ayudes con la investigación… en realidad, tú y Marco

-será todo un placer mi Reyna – en mi voz se podía notar claramente mi broma, aparte de que mientras lo decía me hinque en una de mis pernas como lo hacían los verdaderos caballeros, aunque disimuladamente mire a Amu para ver su reacción.

-… jajajaja – se rio con sinceridad – bien, cuento contigo caballero carmesí

**POV Amu**

Era momento de regresar a… ¿mi casa?

De todas formas, estaba cansada y tenía ganas de dormir.

Cuando llegue, lo único de lo que me di cuenta es que, la sala estaba vacía… donde estaba ese intento de padre?

(Suspiro) bueno que más da.

Es hora de dormir, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

En la mañana no hubo un molesto despertador que me privara de mi sueño, sino que el que me despertó fue mi celular, un idiota me estaba llamando.

-más vale y sea urgente si es que no quieres morir – dije aun estando acostada.

-… perdón, no pensé estuvieras aun dormida – bromeo Arata – pero, regresando al tema, te llamaba para hablar sobre como querías que investigáramos sobre la mafia.

-… si, nos vemos en donde siempre dentro de dos horas, pero no vuelvas a bromear con migo tan temprano, no estoy para eso en la mañana – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y escogía mi ropa.

-entendido, la veré en dos horas – dijo Arata antes de colgar.

Mis charas se despertaron justo después de que yo saliera de bañarme, me vestí y baje a la cocina para desayunar algo… que sería bueno desayunar?

-no tenemos mucho tiempo Amu – dijo Ran.

-es cierto, toma solo un vaso de leche y vámonos, solo tenemos media hora para llegar con Arata – dijo Miki.

No dije nada y les hice caso.

Después de lavar el vaso, me dirigí a la puerta, pero a medio camino mi visión se empezó a desvanecer… ¿Qué rayos?

-Amu! – gritaron mis charas antes de que perdiera completamente la conciencia.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

**POV Escritor**

Lo que no sabía Amu ni sus charas era que esa leche, no había sido comprada por ella ni tampoco era una leche normal, al igual de que Amu y las chicas tampoco sabían que en la casa si estaban los padres de Amu que se ocultaban en el segundo piso hasta que escucharan el golpe que aria el cuerpo de su "hija" al caer al piso sufriendo los efectos de los somníferos.

-no pensé que fuera tan rápidos los efectos – dijo el padre con sorpresa.

-eso está bien, voy a su cuarto por ropa para el viaje, tu métela al auto – dijo la madre.

-primera vez en la que estamos de acuerdo en algo – contesto el padre mientras tomaba a Amu en brazos y sin conocimiento suyo, llevándose con él a las charas puesto que estas estaban agarradas a la ropa de Amu.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la madre bajara con una maleta y la metiera al auto, para luego arrancar el auto en dirección a alguna playa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasara con Amu?<strong>

**¿Qué planean los padres de Amu para llevársela con tanta insistencia a esas vacaciones?!**

**¿Se dará cuenta Arata?**

**¿Las charas de Amu le ayudaran?**

**Y con respecto al otro capítulo ¿Qué está planeando Ikuto?**


End file.
